Kissing A Fool
by TransformCobra
Summary: From a Glee Kink Meme prompt. Finn finds himself jerking off to gay porn and questions his sexuality, over the summer.
1. Summer Time

Author's Note: The prompt is similar almost close to _Beating The Summer Heat_because as I was writing both of them on different computers. I figured I could turn it into a different pairing and different story So This will be similar in the beginning but this will be good. I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does and he is genius. But still I don't own Glee, Nor do I own any music lyrics so ENJOY XD

* * *

Glee gets another year, which was the best thing Finn heard in such a long time. In fact he was about to cry when Puck and Mr. Schuester were singing _'Over The Rainbow'_ Now it's the summer though, Finn had finally unpacked the last box of his stuff in Kurt's/He's room. Not that sharing a room with Kurt is weird or anything. Kurt gives Finn space and everything. Burt is finally cool with Finn since that one 'faggy' argument. But that really didn't matter anymore.

"Are you going to be ok with me gone Finn?" Kurt asked sarcastically.

"No…I'm gonna miss you man" Finn ran and hugged the slender boy, laughing half way. "Don't leave me, Kurt!" Both boys were laughing together and Finn put him in a choke hold and was about to mess up his hair. Kurt yelped and took Finn by the waist and flipped him on the floor.

"Finn, I'm sorry did I hurt you?" Kurt stopped the rough-housing and got serious. He reached out his hand and Finn pulled him to the floor as hard. "Okay, we're even" Finn took his hand and messed up Kurt's perfectly set hair.

"I am going to miss you though. You are really cool to hang with Kurt." Finn said helping the boy up. "We're going to be step-brothers eventually."

"Yea, true I'm actually going to help my father pick out a ring." Kurt was straightening his hair. Burt was yelling at the top of the stairs saying that they should get going before they missed their flight. "Oh and Finn don't have sex with Rachel on my bed okay?"

Finn wasn't really thinking about that but since Kurt mentioned it he jumped on his bed and humped the air in response. Kurt giggled and walked up the rest of the stairs. Finn laid on Kurt's bed for a good half hour til his mom yelled for him. He walked up and saw her all dolled up and purse in hand.

"Mom, where are going?" Finn was star struck because his mother never wore leopard print!

"I'm going out with the girls tonight I wanted to make sure you are fine all by yourself? There is money on the counter for you to order pizza, oh and no parties. You know the rules" She said walking out the door to the car honking. He never really knew that his mom had girlfriends. He shrugged and plopped on the couch. Thinking about how to spend his night. He scrolled through his directory on his phone…

He started texting away and few seconds later…Bon Jovi's _Its My Life_ played

_Be over in five with some beer…Meat lovers dude_

_Later Puckzilla_

Finn got up and looked up a pizza place in the phone book and ordered the pizza. He was now flipping through the channels. No game on, no good movies.

"Over 500 channels and not a damn thing on" Finn told himself. He saw a title _'Pool Party Sex' _Nothing like pizza, and porn. Hell, Puck and him did that all the time before the whole Quinn pregnancy. He clicked on the channel and was watching two women getting off from each other, in the shower which was way better. The way the blonde was rubbing over her nipple as the girl gave her oral pleasure. Finn sat still, as the woman part of the porn was over then it went to two guys talking and two topless women talking to them.

The men got up and shoved their way to the pool house. Next thing Finn was staring at was the sculpted abs on the taller, dark haired man, the slightly paler man with jet black hair was running his hands over the abs, and kissed the taller guys nipples. Finn opened his mouth slightly. Finn gasped at the same time the taller man did in the scene. The two gay men started making out, camera zooming in on the tongue action, Finn couldn't help but feel his dick getting harder by the moment. The taller man's pants were at the ground revealing his huge ass dick. Finn imagined Puck and him, then shook his head and had his hand on the remote. About to change the channel, the jet-black hair guy grabbed the taller one's base and licked the top of his erection. _Oh My…_

_Shit, think of the mailman_Finn thought to himself unzipping his pants and grabbing on his hard on. Still had the remote in the other hand. Watching the one guy suck and take the whole man in his mouth got Finn to start stroking himself. It was like the scene didn't end, the taller guy comes in the other ones mouth and he licked it clean, as Finn was jerking off to the new slight of two guys sexing each other. Finn didn't pay attention to any dialogue, he was focused on himself. He looked back to the screen and saw the taller guy shoving his dick in the rear end of the smaller guy, Finn paused as he watched the scene. _What about lube?_ He thought to himself. As the men were screaming each others' names and the dude was ramming his big dick into other guy Finn jerked harder and faster, he closed his eyes concentrating on getting himself off, he didn't even hear someone knock at the door.

"God…" Finn said to himself as he cum all over his hand. Puck was standing over and some got on his face. Finn opened his eyes to see the taller guy standing over him.

"Dude I'm so sorry, I didn't hear the…I mean…Dude Puck!" Finn stuttered.

"Its fine man, the door was unlocked. You ordered the pizza right." Puck asked walking in the kitchen. "Damn Hummel knows how to live" He told himself looking at the picture perfect kitchen.

"Yea, I did order the pizza I can't believe this kitchen ether so don't worry" Finn noticed some of his juice on Puck's cheek. "Ah…dude you got…" Finn was about to wipe it off but Puck took it off with his finger and licked it clean. Finn stood there stunned of what Puck just did.

"Dude what kind of lotion did you use? It tastes like cucumbers" Puck questioned the sweet taste.

Finn was still stunned that Puck tasted his friend's cum and licked his finger clean. "Uhh…I use some of Kurt's body wash sometimes. Dude what the hell?" Finn asked but slightly turned on by the sight of his friend tasting and cleaning his finger. Both boys walked to the living room and sat down to find something else to watch.

"Pool Party Sex, nice man!" Puck said undoing his belt and unzipping.

"Hold up, what the hell man? You're not gay! Why would watch this?" Finn said putting his hand on his belt above Puck's growing erection. Puck looked at Finn was confusion, but Finn took a slight gasp at those eyes of his. Puck was questioning his friends' actions.

"Dude, I like sex, I like porn and this movie has two gay guy scenes. We'll just find something else to watch for the next scene." Puck told his friend who still had his hand on his pants. The door bell rang and Finn jumped up and got the money. Puck answered the door.

"Pizza that will be ten-fifty" the pizza dude said, Finn ran to the doorway and stopped mid-way. The pizza dude was ripped, muscles over muscles. Platinum Blonde hair under the cap but he was damn hot. Finn's hand was shaking when he was handing him the money. Puck gave a look and took the pizza out of the boy's hand.

"He-Here man, have a good night" Finn said with a small stutter in it.

"Some advice, you may not want to make flirty faces in front of your boyfriend. But you are cute" The boy said. He got out his little fake business card that had his cell number, email, and name on it. "If It doesn't work, call me." The boy winked and walked back to his car. Finn stared at the boy's ass.

"Dude, are you going to keep drooling over the man or eat?" Puck sounded very annoyed at this point. Finn looked down at the card his name was Michel Thompson. Finn got a couple of plates and sat on the couch. Puck still looked annoyed.

* * *

So tell me what you think...did you like it? did you love it? or did you hate it?


	2. After Midnight

Author's Note: I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does and he is genius. But still I don't own Glee, Nor do I own any music lyrics so ENJOY XD

* * *

"What? You said meat lovers' right?" Finn asked.

"You're turning into a fag are you?" Puck questioned.

"No…Of course not" Finn lied through his teeth.

"Bullshit man, I just saw you ogling over the pizza dude and I saw that look" Puck set his plate on the table.

"What look?" Finn was pulling off the confused card.

"You know what look. The look you give Rachel every time she would smile and look into your eyes. The look you gave Quinn the first week you dated her. The lust and sexy look you always give. Dude, what the fuck!" Puck was about to explode. He didn't want his friend to go out with that jerk. "He's a tool Finn, I can tell"

"I don't think he looks like a tool" Finn defended the hot pizza dude.

"God Damnit I'm so out of here." Puck said grabbing his slices of pizza and heading out the door. "Don't you fucking dare call him?" Puck yelled, followed by the slam of the door. Finn ate one slice of pizza and pulled out his phone. Like he was going to listen to Puck. Michel was hot and Finn wanted to get to know him. Maybe try out some new things. It went straight to voicemail, must still be working.

"Hey Michel, its Finn well you probably don't know my name, Haha But I'm the one boy you thought was cute with the striped sweater anyways umm… I wanted to know if you wanted to hang or umm maybe go out on a date or something. I don't know get to know each other. Anyways call me back or come over to my place once you're off. Bye"

Finn shut his phone and threw it on the chair throwing his head back on the couch. "Why must I be such a dork?" He asked himself rubbing his temples. Finn ended up finishing the porn movie, well mainly the other gay sex scene. This time he got half way through when he heard someone knock on the door. _God Damnit _Finn zipped his pants up and answered the door Michel was standing there in a black v-neck and tight ass jeans.

"Hey, cutie so your rock and roll stud bailed on you?" he asked, even his voice was sexy. Finn gestured for him to walk in. Michel was scoping out the room. "Wow, this is a nice place you got here. But isn't your last name Hummel, or something like that?"

"No, my last name is Hudson" Finn answered in a sweet tone. "You want some pizza?" Finn asked with a soft tone.

"Oh, no thanks I'm a vegetarian. I just delivery the pizza. Isn't your dad Burt though, you know tall, intimidating car repair guy? And Kurt Hummel, lives here I know that. My co-worker is always delivery here, isn't he gay?" Michel wondered in the hall looking at the pictures of Kurt's childhood.

"No, Burt is not my father. My father died before I was born. And my mom is dating the intimidating man that you fear. And yes, Kurt is gay but he isn't my brother. We go to school together." Finn making conversation. "Here I'll show you my room." Finn opened the door to the basement room. "Well it's mine and Kurt's actually but we are still decorating. "

"Oh, I'm sorry about your dad but that's cool you know your mom dating again. What school do you go to?" Michel's face was turning a pinkish tone trying not to make the conversation awkward. "Woo, it's so dull in this room, but it's big. Which is good. Is that your bed?" Michel pointed to Kurt's bed.

"No, that is Kurt's bed and Kurt, and you know my friend from earlier when you gave us the pizza, that was Puck, we all go to McKinley High. And this is my part of the room" Finn pointed to his half with posters over the dull gray walls. Michel got to Finn's bed and looked at the wall of posters

"Are you bisexual? Cause this girl right here is totally fake you can tell, I hate her lips and her hair is very unflattering to her skin tone." Finn just sat on his bed and took the criticism. "Personally I like soccer and basketball more then football but The Buckeyes were good this year." Finn loved the fact that this guy could talk sports. He was actually turned on by it. He forgot what he was doing before Michel came knocking. "Finn…Finn are you are going answer my question?"

"Huh…sorry" Finn responded.

"So are you gay or bisexual?" Michel asked.

"Truth is, this is my first time having sexual feelings for any kind of guy. I mean an hour ago I was jerking off to my first gay porn" he was mumbling and didn't want to say that. "I meant…umm…shit" Finn was starting to panic.

"Finn don't worry, I can help you? And you can help me?" Michel wrapped his arm around Finn's shoulder. Finn was going to like this a lot.

"What kind of help do you need?" Finn said in a slightly sexual way.

"Well my family and I moved up here just last week and they say I'm going to McKinley High. Maybe you can help me, make new friends or help me get into any kind of club. You know fit in." Michel said with little concern to not get creamed by other men.

"With those muscles I'm pretty sure you can fit in. You can even play football with Puck and I" Finn complimenting the ripped boy. Finn could feel his cheeks turn red. Michel leaned in and kissed Finn gently on the lips as he was pulling away, Finn grabbed the back of his head and continued to kiss the boy's soft lips.

"What about your stud boyfriend?" Michel said catching his breathe as Finn kissed his neck.

"Puck is not my boyfriend" Finn replied pulling Michel down on his bed still connected to his neck. Michel took his warm hands to Finn soft body and rubbed his abs. Michel lifted his shirt off revealing his nice sculpted body. He had more muscles than Puck did. Finn was in awe at the boy's body. This time Michel lifted Finn up and took him to the bigger bed which belonged to Kurt. Finn didn't care at the moment. He kissed over Michel's wonderful abs and stopped at his jeans. Kissing along the edge of the tight pants and his stomach. He could feel the budge touch his neck. Finn unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped Michel's jeans revealing tight black boxer briefs with a little wet spot from the pre-cum. Finn looked up at the boy whimpering for Finn to take action. Michel sat up and kissed Finn hard on the lips, pulling his sweater up.

"We don't have to do this if you're not ready?" Michel murmured against Finn's pecks. The kisses were getting lower and lower. _Mailman, Mailman, Mailman, _Finn chanted in his mind. Finn pulled Michel back down on the bed, his face next to the erection working in the boy's briefs. Finn slowly took them off and stared at it. A ten inch cock staring him down and pre cum out of the head. He was turned on so much by it. Finn licked the tip and got a moan out of Michel. _Okay so far, so good_ Finn thought to himself as he swirled his tongue and grabbed the boy's base. Finn had only watched two scenes were the man given head to another man but he picked up quick, as he took all of Michel in as possibly. Trying not to gag, Finn relaxed his mouth and bobbed up and down, Michel was giving out moans and grabbed the back of Finn's hair and helped Finn go farer down, getting all of him in Finn's amazing mouth. Finn's other hand was trailing down Michel's toned leg near his ass. Finn wanted to try and deep throat to get Michel off. He let go of his base and placed both hands on Michel's firm ass. He was doing well because he could hear Michel yelling out Finn's name and Finn pulled back and let Michel shot out in his mouth. Bitter but really good for a first time swallowing a man's cum.

Finn sat up right and licked his lips. He wanted to taste more but he didn't want Michel to think he was a freak. As Michel rubbed Finn's shoulders and kissed his neck Finn was beginning to panic. He forgot about the mailman and he was about to explode. Michel stood up and pulled Finn up by the pant loop.

"Oh…dear god" Finn groaned as Michel kneeled and slowly took Finn's pants off. Michel was shocked to see the big growth working down there.

"I have an idea" Michel said with a devilish grin as he took his hand and rubbed Finn's dick a few times and turned him around and pulled him down on the bed. Michel stuck a finger in Finn's glory hole. Finn moaned at the pain and grabbed the sheets as Michel put another finger and a third finger. As Michel stretched Finn out his was groaning form pleasure by that time. Michel then put in three inches of his massive dick inside of Finn.

"Oh my…" that was all Finn could say as Michel started up a rhythm and pulled all of him inside of Finn the next few times. It felt so wonderful and it was so much for Finn to take in. But as Michel got faster at the rhythm Finn grabbed the life out of the sheets and started to scream at the pure pleasure. Finn was resting his head on the bed and Michel hit the sweet spot and grabbed Finn's hair. As much as Michel pulled at Finn's head, Finn was enjoying all of it. He could hear Michel mumble to himself but he hit that spot again and Finn screamed at the pleasure of Michel's dick hitting his prostate spot. Finn was enjoying it so much and Michel was ready to pour out again and he angled himself differently and pushed again. With that he leaned down and poured into Finn's ass. Finn did the same not to long all over Kurt's sheets and his stomach. Finn felt Michel pull out of him and flop on the bed. Finn was on his side catching his breathe as he watched Michel rest his eyes. He looked so peaceful and so amazingly hot with sweat over those abs of his. Finn began to trace his fingers over Michel's abs and he kissed him sweetly on his lips. Michel smiled through the kiss.

"You know with your voice and the way you yelled my name in a high falsetto, I believe you should join Glee Club." Finn spoke. Michel leaned up and rested on his arms.

"Really? Isn't Glee Club like a show choir or something like that?" Michel questioned.

"Yeah pretty much. It's really fun and we could spend more time together." Finn smirked at the so called boyfriend.

"Does this mean you want to start dating?" Michel asked removing the sweat off of Finn's forehead. Finn was thinking of another thing and then it hit him.

"Shit…" Finn yelled.

"What's wrong? Does your friend, Puck want to kill you or something?" Michel was concerned with the way Finn was scatter-brained.

"No it's not Puck, Umm… this is my first time and it was wonderful don't get me wrong. But I kind of have a… a girlfriend" Finn could see the hurt look on Michel's face. He got up and found his underwear and jeans. "Michel please, where are you going?"

"Home…I don't like being played Finn. I've been the shit-holder so many times, I can't do it again." Michel said searching for his shirt. Finn got up and pulled him but the waist.

"Shit-holder? No Michel please I forgot about Rachel." Finn said trying to look into Michel's eyes.

"I've been played, like a fool. I get all my emotions work up with other men that would just get their sexual frustrations out on me, and then they would go back to their girlfriends and forget about me ever existing." Michel said with pain and sorrow in his eyes. He picked up a shirt and walked upstairs and Finn followed.

"Michel please, please understand it was my first time and I…" Michel just looked at him with a single tear falling on his cheek. He mouthed _'I thought you were different'_ And Finn stood there shocked and hurt, like a flaming arrow stabbed him through the heart. He couldn't deal with that kind of pain, especially since it was his first time with a man. He cared about Michel. He wanted to be there for Michel when Karofsky and Azimio wanted to kick his ass. He wanted to take him to junior prom. That would be so sexy. If he was in an all white tux, or pinstripe. Finn's mind was drifting to dirty thoughts as he flopped on Kurt's bed that was soaked in his and Michel's sweet cum.

* * *

So tell me...did you like it? did you love it? or did you hate it?


	3. Lions and Sheeps

Author's Note: I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does and he is genius. But still I don't own Glee, Nor do I own any music lyrics in my stories so Enjoy XD

* * *

The next day Rachel came over around eleven in the morning. Carol let her in and showed her where the boys' room was. Burt was working on another room for Finn so he was stuck downstairs for now. She slowly crept up on Finn, who was stretched out on Kurt's bed. She rubbed his back and up to his shoulders

"Mmmm… Michel" Finn mumbled. She thought he said Rachel so she continued. She lowered down to his earlobe and whispered in his ear.

"Do you need anything Finn?" Finn was so focused on the thoughts of him and Michel making up that he didn't recognize Rachel's voice. She was rubbing him down and went to his thighs. Playing a little dance with her fingers.

"Fuck me…Up the ass" Finn murmured

"What the hell did you say Finn?" Rachel stopped the finger rub and burned through his thick skull with her eyes.

"Rachel!" Finn turned and she looked pissed.

"Fuck you up the ass really Finn? Who were you thinking of? Santana? She would be the only creep to have a fake dildo up your ass?" Rachel was getting pissed by the minute when Finn wasn't answering.

"No…I…Rachel I said _"Fuck you up the ass"_ I had a bad night with Puck and I had a dream about it. I'm sorry babe." Finn was lying on the sex stains so Rachel couldn't see them. _Thank God _

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie I didn't know. So are you going to get dressed or what?" Rachel sprung to her feet.

"Where are we going again?" Finn questioned

"The zoo remember you wanted to go since Matt can get us in for free." Rachel reminded him. Finn got up and found some jeans and he picked up a black material. It was Michel's v-neck from last night. He put it on and it fit comfortably. He got a plaid shirt over it. He went to the bathroom and freshened up. He slapped himself a few times to wake up. He got some of Kurt's many hair products and put some in his hair. He was looking good. Rachel was impressed with the way Finn looked.

"You think we can go pick up Mercedes and Quinn?" Rachel asked texting away.

"I thought this was a date." Finn questioned.

"It is, but Mercedes and Quinn are going to be talking with each other, don't you like company Finn?" Rachel looked into his eyes. She always had a powerful look in her eyes, he couldn't say no.

"Thanks Finn, my mom is out of town and my car needs repairing. To bad Kurt isn't around." Mercedes said on their way to the zoo finally after stopping for gas, then for starbucks.

"I could fix it for you. Burt has been teaching me a few things" Finn was searching for a parking spot. Once they got to the entrance he saw Matt, Mike, and pretty much all the other glee members. Jesse was even there. Finn pulled Rachel to the side before meeting up with everyone.

"I thought this was our date. Not a fucking Glee meeting. Don't you want to be together alone?" Finn looked for an answer in her wondering eyes.

"Finn everyone has plans and jobs for the rest of the summer. It's still a date, just a Glee date." Rachel spoke up.

"Kurt is out of town; you think he is going to be upset that we all did this without him?" Finn questioned.

"Don't worry I think he said something to Mercedes about not liking the zoo because last time monkeys threw their dune at him or something like that." Rachel dragged Finn toward everyone else. Great Puck was there. Pray to god that he won't tell Rachel about last night. So everyone was walking and Rachel was clinged to Finn's arm. Puck gestured for Finn to come over and talk. So Rachel went up to Mercedes, Quinn, and Tina and talked.

"Dude what the fuck are you wearing, you look like a fag?" Puck asked.

"I thought this would be classy and not to stand-off-ish. You got a problem with that?" Finn defended himself.

"Did you call that tool last night?" Puck looked for any warning signs.

"No I didn't I ended up watching Remember The Titans, and The Blind Side. Thanks to you" Finn was getting better at the lies. Pulling the blame on Puck.

"Man, you know The Blind Side makes you cry." Puck said holding back some tears. Truth was he was the one that cried every time that movie played.

"I did cry because my friend didn't want to stay and watch it with me." Finn was starting to get hot sex flash-backs on last night with Michel.

"That is because I thought you were turning into a gay dude, I don't need you turning gay on me man. I'm trying to be friends with you again." Puck sounded serious, unlike every other time they talked.

"I was at awe with his muscles that's all. Not in a gay way. In a jealous way. Like damn I wish I had muscles like that. I can't even get Rachel to crack so I can't fuck her. I'm sexually deprived. You know this morning she was rubbing my back and I tried so hard not to fuck her then and there." Finn was interrupted.

"Of course…she would just turn you down and walk out" Puck added from the little experience he had with Rachel. "All right sorry about last night man. Hey maybe I can come over tonight."

"Yea man totally. My mom is going to this bowling league thing with her friends. You know if I didn't know it, my mom would be cheating on Burt." Finn chuckled to himself. All the glee kids were at the tables eating lunch.

"Hey Quinn check out that hot ass over there." Santana said pointing to the man near the playground helping a small kid with the marry-go-round. Quinn and almost all the girls looked toward the direction.

"Hey dude, isn't that the pizza guy from last night?" Puck asked Finn. Finn was too busy staring at Michel helping the kids on the playground. He had such heart. Finn wanted so bad to just go up and kiss the blonde haired man. He saw him hug this kid with the same colored hair and intense blue eyes. Finn was so broken hearted about last night. He wanted so bad to go up and hug him tight in his arms. A few of the girls gave out wolf whistles and even Rachel blew one. Finn looked at her with a death glare. All the glee friends were walking near the lion exhibit Finn was starting to question Rachel's ways. She was giggling and running around with Jesse St. James chasing her and grabbing her by the waist.

"Dude what the hell is Rachel doing?" Mike asked to Finn.

"I don't know, but I'm about to find out" He walked through the crowd and turned his head as his eyes followed Jesse going into the men's restroom. She was now talking to Michel. He stopped in his tracks. She was practically throwing herself at him. Touching him and grabbing at his muscles. "Rachel" Finn yelled over the crowd of people.

"Finn this is Michel, he just moved into town and he says he is invested into Glee Club. Isn't that amazing?" Rachel spoke with a childish way.

"Come on Rachel I saw you throwing yourself at him. What the fuck?" Finn was outraged. Not on the man he got with last night. The same man that walked out on him after telling that boy about his relationship status.

"Finn we were just talking. I love this rage you have and I love that you care about our relationship but I was just conversing with another person about show choir." Rachel said in a claim voice. He looked at Michel and all he could do was shake his hand and fake introduce himself.

"Hey, Michel I'm Finn, Rachel's boyfriend." Finn emphasized on the boyfriend part to sound legit.

"Pleasure, to meet you Finn. Hey where did you get that v-neck man?" Michel asked with as much power on the word _pleasure_. He knew where he got the v-neck. Michel purposely left it at Finn's to see if he would actually return it or wear it.

"Umm…I borrowed it from Kurt" Finn answered quickly. Rachel was stunned that Kurt would let Finn borrow clothes from him.

"You know, Michel we're having a party next week if you want to come, you more than welcome. All the Glee people are going to sing and we'll even have a dance off." Rachel's invitation was ringing in Finn's ears. Michel saw the shocked look on Finn's face.

"Why, thank you Rachel I will accept your invitation. As long as you accept my facebook request." Michel replied and walked away to the call of his name.

"There is a party next week. I thought the rest of the glee club had jobs and what-not. Not to mention, that Kurt is still out of town and you know, how he likes to be the life of the party." Finn whispered into Rachel's ear with a bit of roar into it.

"Finn why are you backing up Kurt? Seriously?" Rachel asked.

"He is practically my brother. I care for Kurt unlike everyone else excluding Mercedes." Finn's rage was starting to scare Rachel.

"Finn please, you are scaring me. I care about Kurt. In fact everyone was thinking of having a huge party once he got back home." Rachel stated. Finn liked the idea. Rachel got a text saying that she should come to the petting zoo part. Finn wanted to find Michel and talk to him. He lied to Rachel saying that he was going to catch up with the guys and start his search for the hot muscled blonde. He ended up finding Michel and what looked like his little brother on the other end of the petting zoo.

"Here, Marcus why don't you go feed the baby sheep." He instructed his brother to the little sheep in the corner. "Hey, plaid boy. So you borrowed it from Kurt. Do you assume all gay men wear v-necks?" Michel rested his arms on the wood fence along with Finn.

"No…because Puck owns tons of v-necks and wife beaters." Finn replied with a slight smile. He didn't think he would talk to him after last night.

"I'm telling you man. Your friend, Puck or whatever his name is, he is gay. I can tell" Michel tried getting some eye contact but Finn was staring at his little brother making sure the boy didn't get hurt.

"You know, your eyes aren't as intense then your little brother's" Finn said. "They have a hint of gray in them."

"Not a lot of people can figure that out about me." Michel admitted and bumped Finn in the hip causing Finn to fall almost. He returned the bump. A smile grew on both boys' faces. Puck and the guys were walking towards the girls and Puck noticed the little talking going on between his friend and the pizza dude.

"Hey pizza-douche, what are you two talking about? " Puck moved in-between the two boys.

"Rachel invited him to our party next week. Isn't that right Michel, is it?" Michel was impressed with Finn's acting.

"Yea, Noah. Ms. Show Choir over there was begging for me to come to the party." Michel was a good actor himself.

"Really? Wait you know my name?" Puck was putting twenty questions in his head at the time.

"Like I say, that girl is very talkative. It bores me to death" Puck couldn't help but nod his head in agreement with Michel's statement. The boys forgot about Michel's brother who was now wondering over near the rest of the glee clubbers. They heard a screech and all their eyes were drawn to Marcus grabbing Mike's ass. Michel hopped over the fence and grabbed his brother.

"What did mom say about grabbing people's buts?" Michel scolding his brother. "Sorry man. He has been doing that for a week now."

"Is it just guys' asses?" Mike asked.

"Mainly. But it's just a phase." Finn was wondering if Michel did that as a kid as well. Maybe he did that as a kid. "Come on, Marcus lets get some ice cream. Later Finn, Puck, bye everyone" Michel said as he took his brother to the ice cream stand.

"That was weird." Mike spoke.

"That kid is going to be gay when he grows." Matt said.

"You don't know that" Puck said as him and Finn walked to the others. "I had the same phase touching other peoples' asses when I was a kid. And look at me" Puck mapping his body.

"All right I think we should drop the conversation and leave. I have to get home and mow the lawn." Jesse said. Finn dropped off the girls and was heading home. He noticed Puck's truck in the drive way. He got out of the car and went in the house.

"Mom, you home? Puck, anyone?" Finn was searching the house. There was a note on the refrigerator.

_Finn, your aunt is very sick and I'm spending a week with her to make sure she is well. There is money on the counter for food and don't trash the house you know how Burt gets. Love Mom_

Finn took the money and there was a good two hundred bucks, he put it in his wallet. Finn was still wondering were Puck was though. His truck was in the drive way. He walked downstairs to get a set of clothes to shower. He found his friend jerking off on his bed.

"Dude you could at least tell me you were coming over right away. And how did you get in the house?" Finn asked as his friend came all over his sheets. Finn didn't know what Puck was jerking off to anyway. Puck was having a sexual fantasy of him and Finn doing it hard. Puck sat up and pulled his jeans up.

* * *

So tell me...did you like it? did you love it? did you hate it?


	4. Mario Freak

Author's Note: I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does and he is a genius, still I don't own Glee. Nor do I own any music lyrics in my stories So Enjoy XD!

* * *

Puck was having a sexual fantasy of him and Finn doing it hard. Puck sat up and pulled his jeans up.

"I came through the window over there and I got one of you playboy magazines. Sorry being around all the glee girls gets me wound up." Puck said.

"Even Mercedes?" Finn asked.

"Hey, she's got that big ass. And you know what they say _More cushion for the pushing" _Puck said quickly.

"Alright man, well I'm gonna shower if you want to continue your sexual needs go ahead. And take the sheets off once you done. I still have to clean Kurt's sheets anyway." Finn said heading to the shower. Finn pulled his v-neck off and threw it on the floor. Once Finn shut the door, Puck walked up and grabbed the shirt, smelling the sweet scent of Finn's sweat and axe. He then wrapped it around his dick and jerked off some more. Once Puck was done he threw it where Finn originally put it on the floor and took the sheets off. Just in time Finn got out of the bathroom.

"Did you bring some spare clothes?" Finn asked.

"Damn I didn't think of that" Puck said as Finn got some shorts and a black tee for Puck. "Thanks man, so what do you want to do man?"

"I could hook up my Xbox and we can play Call Of Duty, or we can play Wii. Burt tends to play football on that all the time." Puck's face lit up.

"Do they have Mario Bros?" Puck acting like a little school girl.

"I believe so" Finn was about to ask his friend what he wanted to eat but Puck was upstairs putting in the game as he spoke. Finn saw Puck anxiously on the edge of the couch waiting for him. He looked in the frig. It was stocked with all kinds of food. In the freezer was some chicken parmesan so he followed the instructions and put it in the oven. He even got a pot of water boiling for some noodles. As he was doing all this Puck was screaming at Finn to hurry up. So they started playing Super Mario Bros. Will. Puck was giggling like a little girl every time he had ice or fire power.

"Dude you are starting to scare me" Finn said

"Something burning?" Puck asked. Finn got up and the noodles were done but not burnt then he checked the chicken parmesan. "I was just messing with you man. I didn't know you can cook?"

"I don't but I know a few cooking techniques" Finn replied grabbing two plates and glasses. "What did you want to drink?"

"You have any grape kool-aid?" Puck asked. What the hell it's like Mario channels his inner child. Finn just poured two glasses of ice-tea. "Damn man this is really good" Puck said scarfing down the food. The rest of the night was boring because Puck decided it would be fun to play all of Mario Bros and Super Mario Galaxy 2 by himself so Finn was on the couch about to drift away when his pants vibrated. It was a text from Michel

_Hey Finn, can I have my shirt back when I see you at the party next week Thnx~M_

How did he know Finn's cell number? Oh probably because you called him over the other night and ended up fucking each other. Duh. Well he had nothing to do so he texted back saying he will give it back when he saw him. That just gave Finn motivation to go to the party. He really didn't want to be a wasted mess this summer. The vibration sat off again.

_So…did you masturbate with my shirt?_

He really didn't think about that. Maybe he could tonight but Puck was around. Damn. –No I didn't even think about masturbating to your shirt. But I love the scent. Axe with Pomegranate? – As he sent the text Puck was staring at him.

"Rachel" He said to the question forming in Puck's mind. It was awesome that he could easily lie to his friend. Finn kept his phone near his crotch but he really wasn't feeling anything tonight. Weird

_Damn your good…as good as your amazing tongue ;)_

Now Finn was starting to get action so he placed his phone on his pants this time when it went off he bucked his hips slightly wanting Michel in front of him now, bare naked and blowing his fucking brains out.

_And your tight ass…what many things I want to do to that ass. Besides fucking you hard XD_

Finn didn't know what to reply. He wasn't the sexting type of guy. So he just made a penis with symbols.

_Lol What if I were to stick my tongue in your tight hole instead of my fingers._

Finn was melting into the couch by now. He wanted so bad to have Michel here right now. His eyes were closed, head back on the couch imagining the wonderful scene.

"Dude what the fuck? Are you sexting Rachel?" Puck's voice rang in Finn's ears. "Damn man, she is playing you hot and cold isn't she?" Finn didn't say anything he got up, with as much will power, he nodded and walked down stairs grabbing his…Michel's v-neck. Phone in the other hand. – Only if I could lick and bit your nipples til they are rock hard – Finn settled on his bed and wrapped the shirt around his naked, throbbing dick.

_Are you touching yourself Finn?_

Finn didn't reply the next five texts from Michel until someone called his phone.

"Hello?" Finn muffled with a very low voice.

"Finn, I was wondering if we could hold the party at your house?" Rachel's voice wasn't helping Finn's dick at all. Finn was trying hard not to breathe hard into the phone. "Finn your behavior today is really throwing me off. Are you masturbating?"

"Rachel…I need you to talk dirty to me" the words were hot and his voice was heavy.

"Umm…okay? I could sing Talk Dirty To Me? You like classic rock don't you?" Rachel's questioning voice was slowing getting to Finn's dick.

"God damn Rachel." Finn was lying with the shirt wrapped around his dick still and he was starting to get pissed. "What if I said I wanted to fuck you so hard and squeeze those wonderful breasts of yours'? You wouldn't want to touch yourself?" There was a slight pause

"Finn as much as I want to partake in sexual activity I want my first time to mean something. And right now you are acting like a crazed horn dog. Stop it" Rachel was killing Finn's chance to get off.

"Maybe if you weren't so hot and cold sometimes I wouldn't have this problem, and you know what, fuck the party. You were rubbing my back this morning and the next minute you talk and give wolf whistles to Michel which by the way pissed me off. "Finn was so enraged Puck walked down to see if Finn was alright. But seeing Finn sitting on his bed with his pants down at his ankles and a black fabric around his dick just got him aroused.

"Maybe we should talk in person. Like Wednesday, the park around 5 o' clock." Rachel had a tight schedule with dance and vocal lessons. Finn sighed heavily and agreed. The other line clicked off Finn shut his phone and fall back on his bed.

"Dude you okay?" Puck asked. Finn looked up and saw his friend on the steps. "I could hear you upstairs "

"Sorry Rachel is really pissing me off lately." Finn said pulling his pants up. He took Michel's v-neck and the sheets to the laundry room. "By the way did you do something with my shirt?" Caught with evidence, Puck froze thinking of a clever lie.

"Like what?" Is all Puck could think of at the moment.

"It was a little moist when I picked it up plus it has white shit on it. Did you…" Puck's cheeks were turning red by the second.

"No, that's weird I would never do that. Plus why would I masturbate to your shirt?" He was digging a hole he couldn't climb out of.

"So, you did masturbate with my shirt. Why may I ask?" Shit think Puckerman.

"Because umm…ahh…I needed to clean myself up" It didn't help that his dick was building a tent in his shorts.

"With my shirt? You know what it doesn't matter that much." Finn finished setting the load. Finn spun around and was poked by Puck's member. "Dude you going to fix that?" In Puck's mind he heard _"Can I fix that for you"_

"Yea, go ahead" Puck said aloud. Shit that wasn't suppose to be said. Finn cocked his eyebrow and gave Puck a look. "I mean…go ahead, the bathroom is this way right?" Puck trying to get around Finn to hide the embarrassment on his face. Finn stood there questioning Puck's words. But watched the boy's ass sway. _Not bad, but Michel has a better ass _Finn walked to the living room and played some Mario. Trying to zone out of the groans coming out of the bathroom. He remembered he forgot his phone downstairs. He went downstairs and heard his phone going off. He ran to the phone tripping over his own feet. He was lying on the floor in pain but grabbed the phone. Two missed calls. He looked and Michel called him. Why? He thought Michel didn't want to talk to him since he is with Rachel. Maybe the boy is bipolar. The phone rang again and he answered.

"Hello"

"Finn hey, are you okay? You didn't respond after like six texts and I tried calling?" Michel sounded very concerned. He cared…for Finn.

"Thanks for your concern but I'm fine I was just umm…busy after those few texts." Finn said. Stupid Rachel calling and ruining his chance to get off. Puck is getting off again but Puck has sexual issues.

"Oh I got ya now. So did you wash your sheets yet? "Michel came to conclusion.

"Well I was about to get off but Rachel ruined it" Finn admitted.

"Oh you poor thing, your girlfriend seems so wonderful though" Michel's sarcasm was not helping Finn.

"Michel please, don't play me. I already have Rachel playing hot n' cold with me. Stop please? "Finn was growing tired of all the teasing.

"I'm not trying to play hot n' cold with you. I'm still a little upset. I just wanted to mess with you by sexting you. But apparently it was going to work before your girlfriend ruined it." Michel still had a hint of sarcasm in his throat.

"You are such a dick" Finn said getting off the floor and getting a new pair of sheets.

"Why yes, I know I have a big dick" Michel replied.

"Yea that huge dick is wonderful, but not as good as mine" Finn put the phone on speaker as he put the sheets on his bed.

"Your dick does seem wider than mine. God you don't know how hot it would be if you stuck that amazing dick in my ass" Michel spoke.

"God damn man, why do you turn me on so much?" Finn asked finishing his bed.

"Haha, because you are attracted to my gorgeous muscular body" Michel spoke seductively.

"Finn who the hell are you talking to?" Puck said coming half way down the steps.

"Shit, Puck I was umm…" Finn was scattering to the phone. He turned the speaker off and Michel was asking who was there with him.

"I was talking to uh…Matt we were talking about Karofsky being such a dick-face" Finn said. He could hear Michel snickering in the phone.

"All right man. Did you want to watch a movie?" Puck asked. Still on the steps.

"Yea, I'll be up in a minute." Finn said. He was looking up the stairs and he heard the door slam shut. "Oh my fucking jizz" He sighed and laid on the bed.

"I want your jizz...in my mouth." Michel said getting Finn's attention

"Not helping!" Finn sighed again

"Does Noah live with you?" Michel asked.

"No he's at my place since he walked out last night. We've had a rocking friendship over the year" Finn told. "But I got to go, later"

"Bye Finn." Michel answered back. This time Finn hung up and walked upstairs to see his friend watching some weird Japanese porn.

"Dude how many times do you jerk off?" Finn questioned.

"I'm not jerking off I was just watching this. " Puck said. "See I'm not fucking horny right now"

"Okay sorry" Finn apologizing and jumping onto the couch. "What movie are we watching?"

"I don't know." Puck said scrolling through the movie channels. "How about Across the Universe?" Puck asked but saw Die Hard and turned it on.

"Dude, what about Across The Universe? I've seen this movie like seven times" Finn questioned.

"I don't want to watch a gay musical" Puck replied softly.

"You suggested it." Finn yelled. He leaped for the remote that was lying on the couch. Puck piled on Finn and the two fought for the remote. Both of their hands with a firm grip on the remote. "Oh look Megan Fox" Finn tried to distracted Puck.

"Oh please Megan Fox is like full lesbo, everyone knows it" Puck said turning the remote in attempt to loosen Finn's grip.

"Really?" Finn said. Both of their hands were changing channels and hitting guide. Puck was really enjoying the contact with Finn. He was trying hard to hide the excitement. Both boys were now able to sit and one leg about to kick the other's private parts. They stared each other down. Finn scotched closer and made full eye contact. He thought if he could scare Puck with the so-called gay-ness maybe it would work. Puck's stomach was turning. Was his friend going to pull the gay card on him? Their lips were inches away.

"Let go of the remote" Puck whispered.

"Never" Finn spoke softly. And he closed his eyes in approach of the kiss. Puck let go of the remote causing Finn to fall off the couch. "Ha! I got it!"

"Dude you can't pull the gay card on me." Puck roared at Finn.

"Why it worked!" Finn giggled finding the movie channels. Puck looked over the couch and met with Finn's eyes. He gracefully got on top of his friend. Finn sighed at the pressure of Puck's body on his.

"I don't like it" Puck whispered in his ear. Finn couldn't help but be turned on by his friend's breathe on his neck. For one millisecond he thought Puck was going to kiss his jaw line

* * *

I had to put Megan Fox in this chapter somehow. I loved her in Transformers! It's going to get alittle intense in the next chapter.

So Tell me... did you like it? did you love it? or did you hate it?


	5. Mall Cop Karofsky

Author's Note: There is some gay-bashing in this chapter. I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does and he is genius, but still I don't own Glee. Nor do I own any music lyrics in my stories So EnjoyXD

* * *

"I don't like it" Puck whispered in his ear. Finn couldn't help but be turned on by his friend's breathe on his neck. For one millisecond he thought Puck was going to kiss his jaw line but that was gone once he felt a wet finger in his ear. Finn pushed Puck off the couch and screamed.

"Dude, wet willy really?" Finn screamed rubbing his ear. Puck was resting on his arms.

"That is what you get for pulling the gay card." Puck got up and lay on the other end of the couch. Their legs on top of each other they finally settled with Transformers 2 Revenge of The Fallen.

"Megan Fox isn't even that hot." Finn told Puck.

"Please Megan Fox is hotter than Rachel" Puck stated.

"Okay I'll give you that" Finn looked at Puck, he was drifting. "Want to go to bed?" Puck just nodded and both boys went back downstairs and Finn got another pair of sheets for Kurt's bed. Puck started to roam through the huge closet.

"Is this all of Kurt's" Puck questioned.

"Yea, Burt is working on my own room over the summer so, I have that dresser over there." Finn pointed to the black dresser near his bed. Puck was still searching the closet. Finn took his shirt off and put on some pajama pants.

"Hey Finn, how do I look?" Puck asked coming out with what seemed like Kurt's purple speedo and a pink boa wrapped around his neck. With Kurt's designer sunglasses on too.

"Umm…wow! Don't break those glasses dude. And tell me your wearing underwear under Kurt's speedo?" Finn asked.

"No why I haven't seen Hummel in this speedo plus my ass looks good in it." Puck said looking in the mirror. Finn wanted to smack his ass. It was tight and sexy on Puck. Finn got up and near Puck pulling on the boa.

"Come on dude, take it off" With those words Puck took the boa and glasses off. He hooked his thumbs on the purple rim. He pulled them down slowly and sexually "What the fuck?"

"You said take it off!" Puck mocked with a bit of sex appeal. Both guys laughed and Puck got on the shorts and into Kurt's bed. "Night man" Finn turned off the lights.

In the morning Puck woke up early drowning in his sweat, from a very sexy dream of him and Finn on the couch doing it with The Beatles. It was extremely weird. He stared at his dick and wanted to scream. He looked at Finn who was pitching a tent in his dreams as well. He got up and shook Finn. Once again Finn was mumbling in his sleep. Saying Michel's name, Finn was dreaming of him and Michel doing it in the middle of the desert then Megan Fox was there and turned into a transformer chick.

"Ahhh…." Finn rose from his bed. Puck was sitting next to him.

"Did you have a fucked up horny dream too?" Puck asked.

"No" Finn answered in denial. Covering himself with his sheets. Puck pulled the blankets off and pointed at the bulge.

"Really Finn, Really"

"God damnit" Finn sat up Puck was getting his clothes on.

"Where are you going dude?" Finn asked.

"I got to get going. I promised my sister I'd take her to the park today. Later man" Finn just soaked up the fresh air coming from the window and sat there for a good ten minutes. The rest of the week was boring. But he was working out and watching some musicals. He also ended up watching RuPaul's Drag Race. Wednesday came to fast and he was at the park sitting on a bench listening to some music. Rachel came up and sat next to Finn. He was going to tell her about Michel. Today was the day.

"Okay so Finn, I thought about what you said and I'm sorry about giving you mixed messages. But can we still do the party at your place?" Rachel asked touching his sweaty arm.

"Rachel, I need to tell you something." Finn looked at her and got caught up in those eyes. He wasn't as attracted to her but there she was giving the same look she always does to get what she wants.

"Yes, Finn" Rachel spoke. _Damnit Why?_

"Ah…yea we can do the party at my place but Burt doesn't like the house that trashed up. So tell everyone to take it easy and not break anything. "Finn got up and stretched before running back to his place.

"I love you Finn" Rachel stood and embraced him in a huge hug. "So, I'll be there early to help clean the house and get ready. Bye"

"Great" Finn said to himself and started running. He stopped by a dollar store for a water. He walked near the dessert and saw cookie dough ice cream. He bent down to get the container and felt some hands on his ass.

"Damnit Marcus" Finn knew that voice. He stood up and saw those blue-gray eyes of his. Finn couldn't help but smirk.

"Hey Finn, wow you're getting buffer by the minute. You look good" Michel noted with the sweat stain on Finn's shirt.

"I'm flattered but, umm…I thought you still hated me." Finn asked.

"I can't stay mad at the man I'm attracted to. Even if he is covered in sweat." Michel sighed at the sight of Finn's toned muscles. "You still going to that party?"

"Yea, actually it's at my place so I will see you there" Finn said walking towards the cashier. Finn couldn't help but smile all the way home. He was crushing big time on Michel. Only problem was Rachel was in the way of that wonderful relationship he could have. Friday came and Finn texted Mercedes out of the blue. He needed to get a good outfit for tonight. Mercedes was friends with Kurt and a great shopping consultant.

_Remember my car needs repairing _

Damn, he forgot so he grabbed a few tools and headed over to her place. He knocked on the door a few times. She opened the garage door and gestured to her car. He flipped the hood up and took a good look at the engine. Oil was good. But something was wrong. He grabbed his bag and pulled a few tools out.

"So tell me Finn, why do you need me to go with you to the mall? Aren't you and Puck friends again?" Mercedes murmured

"Well Puck and I are working on our friendship, its going good. But I'm…I just want to look good tonight you know…for Rachel" Finn said crawling out from underneath the car. "Okay try it." Finn demanded. Mercedes hooped in the car and it was running.

"Cool, thanks Finn." Mercedes hugged Finn. "So you want a fashion guru like me to help you with an outfit?"

"Yea, if you don't mind. Plus it will give us a chance to actually hang. I don't know you that well." Finn said putting the tools back in the bag. Mercedes was looking him up and down. "By the way, your car is good for now. Should be good until Burt and Kurt get back. Do you want me to take you in my car?" Mercedes smirked at the freakish tall boy and got in his car. Once at the mall, Mercedes was walking Finn through the basic stores she loved.

"Why are you impressing Rachel? Are you two fucking yet? You know what…don't answer that" Mercedes said to herself pretty much.

"What kinds of stores have men's v-necks and stuff like that? Oh and what stores have good cologne?" Mercedes raised an eyebrow but didn't want to know. After an hour and forty minutes of shopping they were enjoying some pretzels and slushies. When Mercedes wasn't forcing Finn to try on ridiculous clothes he got some fancy dress shirts and tight dark jeans. He even got a few v-necks and he had to get some more plaid overshirts. "So how are you? How is Quinn? What's going on?"

"Damn white boy, too many questions. Well Quinn is fine, besides the fact Santana and Brittany are over at my place all the time. I'm good; I cause its best having company instead of being cooped in my house all along. Oh and I think Tina and Artie are getting it on. Just saying" Finn swallowed his slush hard at the last part about Tina and Artie.

"How does that work?" Finn trying to imagine a sex scene with his friends. It just seemed sloppy and all over the place. "Of course if you know what you're doing then I could see that happening." He answered himself. There was a guy going around selling bracelets and talking some nonsense. He came up to the two friends.

"You guys want to buy some bracelets form HRC. It's to end discrimination against GLBT citizens and realize a nation that achieves fundamental fairness and equality for all." The dude said.

"Our friend is gay. I'm glad you people are getting your rights, but I don't have enough money." Mercedes stated.

"I got it. How much for the bracelets?" Finn said reaching for his wallet. Mercedes was stunned but she assumed he accepted living with Kurt so he supports the community.

"Two dollars each. Choose your colors." The dude instructed. Finn bought five bracelets and gave a ten dollar donation. "Thank you so much man. You guys have a good day"

"You too man!" Finn yelled. The dude walked off. Mercedes was still in shock. Finn handed her two of them.

"Wow Finn, that was kind of you" Mercedes said. She saw Karofsky and the hockey jocks walking the same way the dude was. "Oh…no" Finn followed her eyes and saw the dude being pushed onto the floor all the bracelets everywhere. The dudes were about to throw punches in his face. Finn got up and ran to the guy. Mercedes got a mall cop to get the boys off him. Finn couldn't defend him and the dude with seven tough guys.

"Move it Hudson, we are going to destroy this fag." Karofsky roared with rage.

"Knock it off, okay he didn't do anything to you Karofsky, he is just trying to raise awareness on Gay civil rights" Finn held up his arm to block the blows. They saw the bracelets.

"What the hell Hudson, you are supporting these fuck faces? They are already aloud to live they don't have to do anything with politics or whatever crap." Karofsky stood about to punch the lights out on Finn. Until the mall cops came. Finn helped the dude up.

"What's going on here?" The mall cop spoke. Mercedes joined after word next to Finn and the sells dude.

"This gay guy is selling stuff for some stupid gay civil rights thing? We were just helping with the donations." Karofsky was terrible at lying.

"This guy is gay. Why are you here boy?" The cop questioned the dude.

"I'm selling bracelets for the Human Rights Campaign Sir." The dude was colleting all the stuff off the floor. The cop turned to the group of gay haters and smirked. Then Karofsky smirked. Finn knew that wasn't a good sign. He pulled Mercedes and the other dude toward the closest exit, plus his bags. He wasn't leaving without his new wardrobe.

"Get 'em son" The cop said to Karofsky. Finn didn't know his dad was a mall cop. Finn was already running toward the bags. Grabbing Mercedes stuff as well. He knew he could out run the group so the HRC dude and Mercedes ran off without him. Luckily the group followed him instead of the other two. He ran through the mall with a good grip on the bags. He glanced back to see the gang right behind him. He went into the nearest store. Hiding behind a clothes rack. He was catching his breathe and trying to keep quiet. Azimio walked past but didn't see Finn the men were searching the store. He looked at the clothes hanging in front of him. He wanted the nice black pair of pants. He poked his head up and made a run for the exit. He was almost out the doors to the mall and he didn't look back but one of the guys saw him run and got the rest of the guys. Finn was sitting on a bench catching his breath again. Then he saw the hockey idiots coming after him. He got up and tried to run when Alex grabbed the back of his shirt. _Embrace the punch and the words _He thought to himself.

"Hudson, why are you running? Oh yea, because you support the non-existing community called fagcity." Karofsky was ready to punch the hell out of Finn.

"Fuck off Karofsky. He did nothing to you. And the GLBT community are humans and they do exist on this planet, If you like it or not. "Finn hissed at the sudden hit to his eye and the nose.

"You'll get it worse if I see you with wearing those fucking bracelets again." Finn just nodded his head and Alex dropped him to the ground. He couldn't breathe through his nose for a second and the blood started dripping. Mercedes and the HRC dude came running from the corner once the coast was clear.

"Finn are you okay? I tell you Stephen, those guys are evil haters." Mercedes was taking aid to his nose. "Did you get my purse?" Finn pulled the purse from behind him. She searched it for her klinex. "Oh I ought to give them a piece of my mind" She said applying pressure to Finn's bloody nose. Finn was able to open his eye so it shouldn't be that bad, a little make-up couldn't do. Finn was on the bench stopping the blood and Mercedes was getting her bags. "Finn, I don't remember you buying these pants."

"That's because I didn't buy them. I hid in this one store until they were gone and I had to have them." He chuckled to himself. Mercedes laughed along with him. "Come on I'll take you to my place since you're going to the party tonight" Finn stood up and started walking.

"Oh yea that reminds me. Stephen did you want to come to our party? I'll text you the address if you want to." Mercedes asked the sells boy.

"Sounds fun, I'll think about it" The Stephen dude said walking to his own car. The drive home was kind of silent.

* * *

So tell me...did you like it? did you love it? or did you hate it?


	6. For Your Entertainment

Author's Note: I kind of made Rachel a little mean bitch meets sex-addict, fair warning. Other than that I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does and he is genuis. So I don't own Glee, Nor do I own any music lyrics in my stories Enjoy XD

* * *

"So Stephen is good-looking" Finn said breaking the ice. Mercedes was wide eyed. "What I'm trying to get at, is that I saw the way looked at him. Go for it" Finn smiled little. He saw the same smile grow on Mercedes face.

"I don't think so. He's out of my league. Plus Kurt would say tons of comments and things wrong about him" Mercedes spoke.

"I'm not Kurt and plus you can't just listen to one person's opinion. You have to try for yourself Mercedes. I'm telling you, you should try" Finn said putting the car in park.

"But wouldn't he be gay if he's working with HRC?" Mercedes questioned.

"He's not gay. I can tell. There are many people that support the GLBT community like you and me" Finn looked at Mercedes for a sign of happiness.

"You know Finn, with that smile you can get anyone to agree with you" Mercedes smirked.

"I know" Finn unlocked the doors and got his bags. "I have to try these pants on." Finn searched for the house key and gave Mercedes a small tour which was the living room, kitchen, then his and Kurt's room. They were down stairs and Finn got some of his clothes to try on. "I'll be back." He's phone fall out of his pocket onto the floor.

"Finn your…" Mercedes shouted but Finn shuts the door and didn't hear the phone go off. Mercedes was curious as to who was texting him.

_Hey Finn, you think I could come over early and help out XD Michel_

Mercedes was back-tracking to figure out this Michel character. The dude Rachel was flirting with. The blonde muscular dude? Why is he texting Finn though? Millions of questioned popped in her head. But she had the whole flash back at the zoo. When Rachel wasn't being chased around by Jesse she was throwing herself at the Michel dude, even kissing his cheeks. But that was all she was doing. The dude just stood there and let her do it. But he didn't look pleased with Rachel. Great now the guilt was kicking in. Should she tell Finn about Rachel's ways or not hurt his feelings? Finn got out of the bathroom and did a little spin.

"Why do you think?" Finn looked at Mercedes noticing she had his phone. He walked toward her and grabbed his phone. "Did you read my texts?"

"Finn, I think Rachel is playing you" Mercedes sighed heavily and stood up. "And yea I read that text Michel sent you a minute ago but nothing else. Finn, Rachel was all over him at the zoo that one day. I don't mean to hurt your feelings but you must know the truth." Finn sat on his bed with not too much shock but he couldn't tell Mercedes about his thing with Michel. Mercedes sat next to him and slicked with him.

"I believe you. But I need to hear Rachel herself" Finn told Mercedes and walked to the vanity mirror. "Can you help me with my eye please?" He whispered. As Mercedes was covering and powdering Finn's eye someone came downstairs. He didn't leave the door unlocked. Who the hell is here?

"Finn…Finn" It was Rachel, she knows where the spare key is outside the door. "Mercedes why are you here?"

"Helping Finn with his outfit and talking" Mercedes got cover up on his eyelid to finish. Rachel spun the chair around and saw a little black underneath the make-up on his eye.

"Finn what happened? Did a gang get to you?" Rachel sat on his lap rubbing his face. Finn looked at Mercedes and saw the pure hate from that comment.

"Rachel apologize" Finn said softly.

"Apologize for what?" She replied with questionable eyes.

"You made a rude comment about a gang in front of Mercedes. Apologize." Finn spoke up. She huffed and stood up facing her.

"I'm sorry Mercedes I didn't mean it like that" Mercedes replied with a thank you and walked upstairs to get her cell phone out of the car. "Finn why was she helping you with an outfit?"

"I wanted to look tonight. Rachel, Mercedes says you have been flirting with Michel from the zoo. Is it true?" Finn looked at Rachel's puppy eyes. She was tearing up.

"No, Finn. You know she likes drama and gossip. Why do you believe her?" I single tear fell down. Finn wiped it off.

"I just wanted to hear it from you. Thanks babe" Finn kissed her cheek softly. Mercedes, Rachel, and Finn started cleaning and getting ready for the party. Finn was getting all the breakable items into the parents' room.

"You told Finn about Michel. I thought you were my friend Mercedes?" Rachel had that demanding look in her eyes.

"Yea, I did only because I don't want him to get hurt. You're crazy Rachel. Does he even know about you and Jesse the other night?" Mercedes barked back.

"Well, stop it. And for the record, nobody knows but you and Quinn. He already hates me, because I don't want to have sex with him." Rachel roared. Finn came into the room with a few cds. "Oh Finn, I brought my ipod, don't worry about music"

"I'm limiting the musical category, everyone is going to be bringing some music. So no full soundtrack to Wicked this time" Rachel gave Finn that look again. "It's not working this time Rachel"

"But Finn everyone loves Wicked" Rachel pouted. Finn looked back at Mercedes and rolled his eyes. She smirked and Finn returned the smile. Soon enough the house was packed with teens and a huge cage. Door bells ringing off the hook. The last one to arrive was Michel. Stephen was already there and talking to Matt and Cedes. Puck opened the door and saw the tons of pizza at hand.

"Here dude, let me help." Puck said grabbing some of the pizza and heading to the kitchen.

"I thought you hated me" Michel said following through the crowd of people. The kitchen was quieter which was good.

"I don't hate you. I just question you" Puck stood tall and proud. Rachel came up and hugged Michel. Puck gave Michel a look.

"Michel you made it. With pizza thank you so much" Rachel was latched to his waist. Finn walked in to make a few custom drinks and saw Michel standing there with an American eagle polo that was skin tight and nice dark blue jeans and adidas sandals. Not fancy but still gorgeous. Finn dropped his cup at the pure sight of hotness. Puck was thinking he was shocked Rachel was still clinged to his waist. "Oh I have to tell everyone pizza is here. Finn can you pay Michel? He works at a pizza place" She said jumping up and kissing his cheek.

"Yea I know." He said to himself.

"You might want to talk to Rachel later." Puck advised Finn and patted his shoulder. He nodded to Puck. Finn walked to the muscular boy and pulled his wallet out.

"How much?" Michel stepped closer to Finn and pulled his hand down.

"Nothing, for now" Michel whispered against Finn ear, soft and seductive. Finn gasped at the connected. "You look extremely hot Mr. Hudson" Finn's knees were about to cave. He knew Michel was horny because he gasped hard at the word hot. Michel handed him a cd and he looked at cover. Adam Lambert, Finn was getting some tonight. As long as Rachel didn't walk in. Or anyone else for that matter. He let the other cd finish and he put Adam Lambert into the disc changer and pressed randomize. He was talking to Matt and Mike and Mercedes and Puck pulled him to the side.

"What do you guys need?" Finn questioned.

"Dude you will not believe what we saw?" Puck looked like he'd seen his mother sexing with Mr. Schuester or something like that. Mercedes pulled him to the center of the dance group. There she was, Rachel was dancing and grinding against Michel and then dry humping Jesse. Finn couldn't believe it. Until Rachel put her lips against Michel's. Finn was fighting back tears. It looked like Michel was enjoying it. He looked back at the two friends speechless and walked passed them.

"STOP" Michel screamed at Rachel pushing her off.

"Come on we should go somewhere private." She pulled Michel downstairs and onto Finn's bed. Quickly undoing his pants. "I have never felt this attracted to anyone since Jesse." She gave eager kisses to Michel's earlobe.

"Wait, Jesse? But aren't you with Finn" Michel questioned. Rachel was getting pissed that he wasn't hard yet.

"Please, Finn has been such a douche lately. I had Jesse with me a few nights ago" She pulled his pants down and was purring to the large member in front of her. She quickly took her panties off and straddled Michel.

"Ahh…that fucking hurts" Michel screamed. Rachel took her shirt off and put it in Michel's mouth to shut him up.

"You just enjoy the ride. You understand me" Rachel said with a devil look in her eyes. Michel threw his head back and whimpered in the shirt. She was riding him hard and it didn't help that he's not attracted to her but her boyfriend. She was acting like crazed sex-addicted, she was getting pissed for some reason. She got off for a few seconds and smacked his penis. "Damnit what the hell is wrong with you?" Michel tried to pull the shirt out of his mouth but Rachel grabbed his arms and got her tube socks off and tied his hands to the bed post. She then lubed his dick up and her entrance. She wasn't as gently earlier with riding him and he felt his dick bend like it wasn't supposed to be. She came and she beat Michel on his stomach to come into her. She got up and took one of Finn's shirts. She left Michel in pain and hurting on Finn's bed. He had never been raped by a woman or by anyone before.

"Hey Finn" Rachel yelled over the crowd.

"Is that my shirt?" Finn asked.

"Yea, I got beer all over my other shirt" Rachel replied not pleased with the earlier sex with Michel. The music was thumbing and Finn looked over to Mercedes, she was talking to Stephen along. She smirked at Finn. He held a thumbs up and smiled wide. After a song from Lady Gaga and Adam Lambert's For You Entertainment he started liking Adam Lambert. He was trying to find Michel.

* * *

So, tell me did you like it? did you love it? or did you hate it?


	7. AfterMath

Author's Note: I don't own Glee, Ryn Murphy does and he is genius! But still I don't own Glee, Nor do I own any music lyrics in my stories so ENJOY XD

* * *

He opened the door to Burt's and his mom's room finding Rachel having sex with Jesse.

"Are you fucking serious?" Finn yelled. Rachel looked back and suddenly played the Finn he was taking advantage of me look. "Oh fuck no. You were riding his lame-ass excuse of a penis." Jesse just looked at himself and frowned at the fact. "What happened to 'Oh I want to wait for the right moment' God Damnit Rachel" Finn slammed the door and he looked back to see Rachel following. She was giving the puppy pout again.

"Finn please I'm drunk. Everyone's drunk" Rachel claimed.

"I'm not going to let you side with this because you're drunk. That is the lamest excuse" Finn shouted.

"Please can we talk about this? Tomorrow or sometime later?" Rachel asked.

"Here how about I talk to you about this, in Glee Club and that's it. I'm done with you. How long have you been flirting and having hook-ups with Jesse?" Finn questioned. Rachel just fiddled with her fingers and looked down.

"Fuck you Finn" Rachel yelled. The music dulled down, everyone was staring.

"No, Rachel why don't you just continue fucking Jesse" Finn screamed back at her. This was turning out to be a horrible night. He didn't know where Michel was, Rachel was having sex with the dude he hated, and she was kissing his man. What else could go wrong?

"Oh Shit" A loud shatter and thud came from the other room. He rushed into the other room seeing that Brittany was on the floor with a rock next to her. Finn could hear laughter and what seemed like drunken hockey players from school.

"Hey Finnence, How come you didn't invite me?" Finn looked out the broken window. _**Karofsky**_ he thought loud in his mind. He jumped out the window not thinking about using the door. Everyone gathered around the window.

"What the fuck Karofsky? You busted my window. You know how much that is gonna cost? A lot of fucking money." Finn was feed up with Karofsky's way.

"Like you would do anything. You and your fag-clang" Karofsky hiccupped. Finn didn't reply he just punched the lights out of Karofsky. He fell hard on the sidewalk. He punched him again and again.

"Sucks to be a bitch for once, doesn't it?" Finn grabbed the collar of his shirt. Karofsky was still alive; he opened his eyes to see Finn enraged with more anger then when they were giving him shit about being in Glee Club. "Doesn't it?" Finn demanded an answer.

"I'm sorry" Finn knew that the way Karofsky said it meant nothing.

"You listen to me. All of you listen to me. I swear to fucking god, if you think of bashing me or any of my friends again, I will hunt you down, and take a gun to your heads. Don't think I won't" The rest of the drunken idiots just nodded their heads and dragged Karofsky with them away from Finn. Puck opened the door for him.

"That was truly amazing man" Puck wanted a pound or some form of bro-contact. Everyone was kind of shocked as to how far Finn would ever go. He took a deep breathe

"May everyone please leave? And tell me Santana took Brittany to the hospital." Finn said softly.

"Quinn and Santana took her don't worry" Mercedes answered.

"I'm sorry about the lame party, I really just need some privacy. So please take what you brought. Take some pizza, and leave" Finn sighed while doing some deep breathing. No one complained they just got there stuff and left. Finn was apologizing to everyone as they walked out. Most of them where apologizing for what Karofsky did. Matt offered his dad to fix the window for a low price. Rachel and Jesse walked out as a pair. Rachel looked at Finn with pain. "Oh please, it's your own damn fault." Finn was fighting the erge to hit her. But no man hits a woman. Puck and Mercedes offered to stay and help clean. But Finn really just wanted to be alone. He sat on the couch once everyone was gone and stared at the clutter around him. He got a text from Santana saying Brittany is going to be fine. Damn Karofsky, he could do serious damage to anyone with that damn rock. He walked down to the basement to rest.

"What the hell?" Finn rushed over and untied the tube socks around his wrists. They were double-knotted and killing Michel's circulation around his wrists. Finn took the shirt out of Michel's mouth. "Michel are you okay? Wait this is…" Michel just laid there in slight pain.

"Finn" Michel rested his arm on Finn's leg. He didn't want to move.

"Michel did Rachel do this to you?" Finn questioned leaning in to see Michel's pupils. He pulled his pants up and Michel zipped it up. Michel just stared at Finn with nothing but silence.

"Your girlfriend raped me" He said softly. Finn laid on the bed and cuddled with the other boy, brushing his hair throw his fingers.

"I'm so sorry" Finn said over and over again claiming him down. "Hey, look on the bright side" Finn chuckled to himself.

"What bright side? Your girlfriend raped me, it was painfully and horrible." Michel looked up at Finn.

"My ex-girlfriend" Is all Finn said to him. Michel stared into Finn's brown eyes with a smile.

"You mean…you and I" Michel was interrupted by Finn's perfect lips pressed against his. It didn't take long for Michel to hug Finn and give his full attention on those lips.

"At least one thing want right tonight" Finn smirked at Michel. He pulled the covers the two of them and drifted to sleep.

Once the sun was up Finn stretched out and went to the bathroom for aspirin. He didn't even realize Michel wasn't in bed. He walked up stairs and saw that the house was spotless. The floor in front of the busted window was cleaned. He walked into the kitchen to find Michel scrubbing the counters.

"You cleaned my house. You didn't have to" Finn said seating on a stool.

"I don't like messes" Michel stated simply.

"Thanks" Finn said. Michel leaned forward and kissed Finn quickly. "You want something to eat?" Michel nodded and Finn grabbed eggs, butter, milk, and bacon. Finn didn't even have to ask when Michel grabbed to pans and started the flames.

"This…feels right Finn. I've never felt this way before" Michel plating the bacon. Finn smirked and put the eggs on the plates. They sat in silence, but it was a good silence. Finn grabbed Michel's hand and squeezed it tight and continued eating.

"How many boyfriends have you had?" Finn questioned.

"Two before you, but they weren't as amazing as you, Finn" Michel took a sip of his orange juice. "Thanks for breakfast but I bet my parents are freaking, I got to go." Michel stood up, kissed Finn's cheek and put his plate and cup in the sink. Finn sat there and soaked up the morning air. Right, the window is broken. He called Matt about the window and he told Finn that his dad will be over Monday to fix it. Until then Finn did laundry and cleaned some more.

A knock on the door came, Finn opened it hoping for Matt's dad, but it was Rachel looking sad with some eyeliner tears on her cheeks.

"Finn, I know you don't want to see me but, I need a friend" Rachel stated.

"Sure, come in" Finn hated to see Rachel crying. They sat on the couch and another knock was there. Finn instructed Matt's dad to the window.

"Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was really upset that you would do that to me" Finn spoke first. Rachel just rested her head on Finn's chest.

"No, I'm sorry. Jesse finds a way to louver my heart into that evil mind of his." Rachel looked up and Finn laughed a little. He wiped her tears away.

"I can't believe you fell for it again" Finn murmured.

"So does this mean you'll take me back" Rachel gave those puppy-dog eyes to Finn for a sign.

"I…well you…I "Rachel was stunned at Finn's stutter but she got up and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Finn, I promise you I will devote all my time to you and me, and we can" Rachel kissed Finn's neck and down to the rim on his shirt. Usually Finn would be hard by now but nothing happened. She got up and walked down the stairs, blowing a kiss to Finn. Once she was out the door Finn sunk into the couch groaning. Matt's dad replaced the window and after hearing the total he had to save up his money from Sheets N' Things.

* * *

So tell me...did you like it? did you love it? or did you hate it?


	8. Oh Snap!

Author's Note: I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does and he is genuis! But still I don't own Glee, Nor do I own any music lyrics in my stories. In fact the next chapter I'm torn between using RuPaul's Don't Be Jealous of My Boogie or Jeffree Star's Bitch Please. So please tell me what song you would like to see in the next chapter? Other than that ENJOY XD

* * *

So besides working the next two weeks all the time Rachel would stop by and give him a well-packed lunch and a good fifteen minute break. Now Rachel was begging for sex and Finn didn't want to. He was never aroused by Rachel's hand grabbing his dick eagerly. Wednesday, she came in with a little plaid skirt and white tank. She pulled him into the closet.

"Finn you seem to be distracted or not horny enough for sex" Rachel stating the facts.

"Rachel I can't do this all the time. I think the boss is catching on." Finn whispered. She just grabbed his dick through the fabric and rubbed it. Finn threw his head back and picture Michel doing it. If he could think about him, while doing it with Rachel then he could get off. But once Rachel was bobbing at Finn's dick, He was losing his mind to Michel. He thrusted forward and groaned. Michel didn't give him a blow but he thought Michel would be better then Rachel's lack of experience. Finn was about to come so he spun Rachel around and lifted the skirt up and pulled her panties down. He took some of his cum and stuck two fingers into Rachel's ass. She gasped at the amazement. She never knew Finn was good up the ass. He scissor her and then released his hand and put his dick in her. The tightness around his dick felt amazing. He started pumping in and out of Rachel she gasped and moaned while playing with her boobs.

"Oh..Finn" She moaned with a low voice. Finn thought of Michel and grabbed hold of her hips and rammed into her harder every time. She screeched when Finn hit harder. He covered her mouth to fulfill his Michel fantasy. Rachel bit down on his hand as he thrusted harder and faster. She leaned back making the angle hard on his dick but Finn kept going. He was so zoned in on getting off that he didn't hear the door open.

Finn groaned and came into Rachel. He quickly bent down and cleaned her ass. Not that tasting your own cum is weird enough but having your friend watch you do it. Rachel slapped Finn in the head he looked up at her in shock, and she was pleased that Finn had done that to her ass. But he looked up and saw Puck holding a mop with his mouth dropped to the floor.

"Puck what the hell" Finn shouted pulling his pants up. Rachel got herself cleaned and clothed and out the door. She blew a kiss and Finn caught the kiss and placed it on his lips. She smiled and walked out.

"Dude, I thought you and Rachel broke it off?" He questioned.

"Well, we did and we got back to together" Finn shifted to the cleaning supplies.

"Oh dude, Ms. Schuester wants us to close Friday night, she is going on a date or something that night" Puck informed Finn.

"The more hours, the merrier" Finn smirked to his friend.

"Still paying off the window?" Puck asked.

"Yea" Finn and Puck got back to work. Around 8 when Finn was suppose to get off of work Michel comes in the store.

"Hey Michel need something" Puck questioned the boy.

"Yea I need to pick up an order for my parents. Thompson" Puck went to the desk to look up the order. Finn was stocking and saw Michel standing over near the front desk.

"Puck where is Finn?" Ms. Schuester asked. "When you see him tell him to clock out" She walked off to help Howard with something else.

"Finn works here" Michel questioned the weird woman's words.

"Yea, he and I got a job during the school year to pay off Carmel High's Glee Club, Vocal Adrenaline. They desired it though" Puck still searching the computer and found the order. He started walking to the back of the store. Michel followed. "Oh Finn, you can go" Michel shout him a half smile. Finn couldn't help but return the smile. But guilt came after that. He'd been working and having sex with Rachel. He hardly talked to Michel and never told him, he and Rachel were back together.

"Hey Puck, you closing with Howard tonight?" Finn asked walking to the desk.

"Yea, why?" Puck asked checking out the order.

"I was just wondering, if you wanted to stay at my place tonight after work?" Michel was stunned for a moment that Finn wouldn't invite his boyfriend over tonight for some sex or cuddling. In Finn's mind he was hoping Puck would say yes. He could tell Michel was trying to burn his skull for not inviting him.

"Sorry dude, I have to get up early for a shift tomorrow morning" Puck said sliding the credit card through the machine.

"Okay that's fine." Finn didn't want to see the hurt on Michel's face so he walked out and to his car he could hear footsteps following him. Then forceful hands push him on his car.

"Finn, what the hell is wrong you? You haven't returned my texts and I don't get to see you. What's going on?" Michel asked his body hovering over Finn's.

"I've been working you know that. I have to pay for the window" Finn said fiddling with his keys.

"That doesn't explain why you just invited Puck and didn't even bother asking your boyfriend over to your place" Michel was getting pissed because his nostrils were flaring. It was so cute though. "Please explain Finn" His eyes were filled with tears ready to burst out of the eye sockets. Finn was about to cry himself.

"We can't be together Michel" With that said Michel took a step back and couldn't hold his tears. Finn was trying his best to be strong. "Michel, I know I've falling hard for you, but we can't be together because I'm back with Rachel" More tears escaped Michel's eyes. "I'm sorry, I can't say no to her, she was the first person I fell in love with." Michel bit his lip and took a deep sigh.

"Finn, you don't know how hard I've fallen for you? My other relationships sucked, all they cared about was their reputations and sex. They were assumed of being gay, Finn. I thought you were different. Besides the fact that you're new at having feelings for guys but still Finn. I've never cuddled, before I've never just laid in a bed with a person, I truly loved. You were that guy, Finn. And it hurts to hear you say that you are back with the girl that was crazy drunk and raped me." Finn stood there broken into a million of pieces. It hurt him to even see Michel like this.

"Michel, I'm so sorry. But Rachel needs me. Some day we will be together. Just not now." Finn grabbed Michel's hands in his and leaned in for a kiss. Michel turned his head and sighed. Finn got the hint and got in his car and started the engine. He sat there staring at the wheel and than out the window Michel was gone. At least he can cry alone. He pressed his head on the wheel and sobbed. He wiped the tears and drove home. The next day he drove to Matt's house to drop off the window money. His dad said he was in his room. So Finn walked to the door.

"It was crazy, he was licking her ass clean" Finn opened the door revealing Puck, Mike and Matt talking and laughing at him for a few seconds.

"What the fuck Puck! You told them" Finn shouted.

"Dude, don't get your panties in a bunch. We won't tell Karofsky" Mike said.

"Better not" Finn sat on bed with the rest of the guys.

"But you seriously cleaned her and tasted your cum?" Matt questioned.

"Yes, I did. It turned her on." Finn told the guys.

"Well, as much as it sounds disgusting it seems like she loved it. Kudos man" Matt pounded with Finn's fist. Finn grinned. The door rang and Matt got up to get it.

"So you and Rachel are doing it all the time?" Mike asked stupidly. Puck smacked his arm.

"Of course they are. Finn is turning into a major stud" Puck said. Mike was rubbing his now sore arm. The door opened and Artie wheeled in the room.

"Hey guys." Artie waved. Matt took his seat back on the bed. "So Finn, Puck tells me that you gave Rachel all you got"

"Really, how many people did you tell?" Finn asked Puck with a bit of attitude.

"Just us guys and, the pizza dude" Finn's face froze for a couple of seconds. Not that Michel hated already but he didn't want him to find out about his sexually experience with Rachel.

"You told Michel? Dude" Finn smacked Puck hard on the peck. Stay claim Finn, don't blow your cover.

"Yea, by the way Ms. Schuester saw you two talking in the parking lot. What about?" Puck questioned.

"We were talking about the party, He left early and he heard about the window being busted." The guilt was setting in the pit of Finn's stomach.

"Speaking of the party, Artie I heard you and Tina left early because it was too packed?" Mike quoted the packed part. Artie smirked and blushed a little.

"Let's just say that night was very inventive." Artie and Matt pounded fists. Finn got a text. Like he expected it was Michel.

_Your friend, Puck told me about your closet spear with Rachel. You disgust me Finn_

The guys could tell Finn was upset with the text. The guys piled on him to see the text and it flew out of Finn's hand and into Artie's lap.

"Dude who is Michel?" Artie questioned while reading the texts he was searching the rest of the texts. Artie was good at hiding emotions so he was able to not give away any of the sexual text messages.

"That is the pizza dude I told you guys about. He was the platinum blonde dude at the party." Puck announced. Artie glanced at Finn with a look. Finn just replied with a sadden look. Artie handed the phone back and Finn thanked him. After talking a little bit longer Finn had to get home. Artie got a text from his parents saying he had to stay for a few more hours but Matt was heading to Mike's place.

"I can take you Artie. Doesn't your chair fold up?" Finn offered his service. It would give him a chance to explain the sexts. Finn opened the door for Artie; he hoisted himself into the seat. Finn folded the chair and put it in the back seat. Silence filled the car, and Finn was heading for the radio.

"You have a thing with Michel do you?" Artie asked before Finn could turn the radio on.

"Which texts did you read?" Finn asked in a low whisper.

"You're amazing tongue, licking your ass?" Finn couldn't help but smile. Artie knew that look. The same look he gives Tina in the halls or when she glances a smile during Glee Club. "Are you seeing him behind Rachel's back?"

"No, I broke it off with him. I can't secretly date two people. You won't tell anyone will you?" Finn questioned Artie

"I won't. But if you really love him, and I can tell you do. Why aren't you with him?" Artie's stern low voice was hunting Finn's ear.

"Well, because…"Finn couldn't think of much. He wasn't able to have sex with Rachel without picturing him or even make out with her.

"Finn, stop thinking about what other people may say, and follow your heart. It may sound cheesy but love concurs all" Finn helped Artie into his chair and to his home. "Thanks for taking me home Finn, and I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks, you're really cool Artie. Hey you want to hang tomorrow? Go to the mall?" Finn was hoping he would say yes.

"Yea I'll probably at the mall around one, sound cool?" Artie yelled.

"Yea awesome" Finn got into his car and went home. "Hey Rachel." He paused as he saw his girlfriend sitting on the couch. "Rachel you have got to stop coming in every day. Not that I don't want to see you but still. I hate that so many people are in the house when I'm not"

"Your mom let me in. Finn what about this afternoon?" Rachel questioned.

"What about this afternoon? We didn't have anything going on." Finn answered polity

"You were just supposed to drop the money off and come home. I wanted to watch a movie with you. Who were you with?" Finn didn't like this from Rachel. Maybe she is about to start her period.

"I was hanging with the guys for a while. Are you okay Rachel?" Finn questioned back.

"Yea, I'm sorry I was just wondering where you were. Come on, lets go downstairs" She pulled at Finn's shirt til they got to the on Finn's bed. She unzipped his pants and gave Finn a blow job.

"You've been practicing" Finn gasped, she bit his dick. He grabbed the back of her head and pushed farer on his dick. Once again, imagining Michel doing so. He came three minutes afterword. She then snuggled near him.

"Finn I love you" Rachel said in random outburst.

"Me too" Finn said half asleep. Rachel looked at him with a worry look. _I know I've messed up but why won't he tell me he loves me_ She thought to herself. _Maybe he is seeing someone else behind my back _Rachel was going to stock her boyfriend tomorrow to figure out what he does. She called Quinn, Santana, and Brittany about her plans.

Tomorrow came and Rachel was waiting for her group at the mall. Finn told her he was going to the mall tomorrow. The girls came and they followed Finn to the food court. There was Artie and a dude she never seen before. Santana clued her in that the dude was Stephen, the one who was talking with Mercedes. But Rachel was distracted by the man hug they were giving each other.

"So Stephen, this is my friend Artie." Finn introduced them.

"Hey Stephen, Finn told me about Karofsky and the gay-bashing last time." Artie spoke.

"Yea, but I'm bisexual. But I truly love HRC. I just wish people would respect us more." Stephen said.

"Yea, I gave Karofsky the guy that pushed you, a beating last time I saw him." Finn told Stephen with little shocked look. Artie nodded and sipped his coke.

"So Finn, do you have a partner?" Stephen asked quietly.

"Well, umm I was with this guy Michel but I'm with my girlfriend right now so uh…yea" Finn nervously rubbed the back of his neck. He had never told anyone about Michel.

"Sorry, Finn has never told anyone about his sexually life with Michel. I found out by reading his texts. Of course I've never done it with a man" Artie smirked. Finn was confused by the last sentence Artie had said. "I've had many sex dreams but never took my curiosity to test"

"Wait hold up…Michel as in platinum blonde Michel Thompson?" Stephen questioned.

"Yea why do you know him?" Finn asked back.

"Yes, he's one of the guys I become good friends with like a month ago. He was so happy to have met you Finn. He talks about you constantly. But lately he doesn't want to do anything. You really hurt him" Stephen wasn't helping Finn get over Michel. The guilt was kicking in again.

"Great, I'm more of a douche then I thought" Finn slapped his hand down smashing the pretzel in pieces.

"I wouldn't say that. I mean you helped me with that one dude, and your friend Mercedes is extremely nice and cute too." Stephen tried to get Finn to cheer up. He gestured for the guys to walk around. They walked into a Spencer's and the girls followed.

"I'm not going in there. They're too many weird things in there" Rachel stated

"Santana and I get a lot good things from this store. It's very nice." Brittany spoke for the first time in an hour.

"Baby, be quiet okay" Santana told her girl. The girls dragged Rachel in the store. They were looking at the sex cards for birthdays. Rachel put on her hat and moved toward the guys. Finn was shoving a fake purple dick in Artie's face. The guys were trading laughs. Rachel was expecting talk about girls.

"So you think Rachel uses this?" Artie asks.

"I don't know. Probably, don't all girls masturbate as well? They don't do it more then guys though" Finn answered.

"You'd be surprised about how many times a girl masturbates" Stephen stated.

"You should get it for her." Artie insisted

"Neh, plus if Kurt finds this, he would probably do something with it himself." Finn chuckled.

"Or you would do something with it?" Stephen applied in a sexually tone.

"Like what?" Finn questioned as he gripped the dick hard.

"Have you ever fingered yourself? Try and hit your prostate?" Stephen asked. Rachel was shocked at the conversation.

* * *

So please tell me what song to do for the next chapter. If you haven't heard either of those songs look them up. They are amazing! XD And if you have a different song suggest it! I might put it in later chapters.

So...did you like it? did you love it? or did you hate it?


	9. Give Me a Sign

Author's Note:Sorry I haven't updated my story. I don't own Glee, Ryn Murphy does and he is genius! But still I don't own Glee, Nor do I own any music lyrics in my stories so ENJOY XD

* * *

"Oh my god, that's disgusting." She spoke walking to the guys, poking Finn in the chest. "Finn you aren't gay, I don't know about this dude over here, but that is not what you do or any guy does for that matter."

"Rachel what are you doing here?" Finn asked.

"I wanted to make sure you weren't cheating on me, and I find out your talking about prostate and masturbation. Finn you know I'm here for you to do anything you want." Rachel slide down his body and kissed the front of his jeans. Finn was growing a shade of red. He pulled her back up.

"Why would you think that Rachel?" Finn questioned her.

"Because I told you I loved you last night and you didn't say I love you back" She was about to tear. Finn looked at the guys and both gave a look for him to tell Rachel the truth. He looked back at his girlfriend.

"Rachel…I do love you. In fact I told you I loved you at Regional's remember? I was nearly asleep last night. Now please the guys and I want some guy time. Okay love you" He kissed her forehead and walked toward the guys.

"Love you too" Rachel sighed a little and walked to the girls staring at some cute lingerie. She held a black and blue one to Finn and he smirked.

"Dude you are seriously an idiot" Stephen pushed Finn into Artie while walking out of the store. "Come on, you can't fall for that look every time. Be a man and stand up"

"Stephen has a point. She has two looks of neediness and you fall for them all the time." Artie backed up Stephen.

"Come on guys. I have an idea" Finn stated.

"You're staying with her aren't you?" Stephen suggested.

"Yea, pretty much" Finn took a deep breath and glanced back. The girls were going to Victoria Secret's. "I can't do anything bad to her. She is my first"

"I thought your first time was with Santana?" Artie questioned.

"Technically yes, but Rachel is my first love. So stop bothering me. We should go I have to close tonight" Finn and the guys spilt and once Finn took Artie home he headed to work and got dressed in the bathroom just in time to clock in.

Hours flew by and it was the busiest night. But the boys got it done. It didn't help that Howard came to one boy with a problem then the other one. Finally the doors were locked and Puck was mopping. Finn was checking the registers.

_Yeah up under flashing lights  
No don´t be jealous of my boogie don´t be jealous of my boogie  
You can say that you are not but I always see you looking  
Can´t stop now won´t slow down_

Was Puck seriously singing RuPaul? Finn checked the corner and there was Puck singing into the mop and shaking his ass to his own beat. Finn grabbed his keys and did the check list. Everything was good and he was tired. Puck was still singing into the mop.

"Hey RuPuck do you mind hurrying the fuck up" Finn shouted. Puck put the mop away and walked out with his friend. "And why are you singing RuPaul?"

"I watch RuPaul okay. His songs are catchy I can't help it. You want to come to my place, I'm off tomorrow." Puck asked.

"Yea sure, man." Finn replied once at Puck's place, Puck got an oven bake pizza and set it in the oven. His mom was gone and his sister was spending the weekend with a friend. As Puck was in the kitchen Finn went upstairs to change. He and Puck always borrow clothes. He still needed to give back his favorite green shirt. He got into Puck's closet for a pair of shorts, and a sweatshirt. There was a red pair in the corner so he bent down to get them. While standing up he hit his head on the shelf, causing a box of porn to fall down. "Shit" Finn said getting the dvd's and magazines up and in the box. Pool Party, Girls Gone Wild, Playboy magazines, Muscles XXX. Finn paused at the last magazine. There was a nice sculpted man on the cover. He turned a couple of pages and saw some wonderful pictures of full blow jobs. He loved the man on page 97, it reminded him of Michel. Finn couldn't help but touch himself. He looked down and found a huge blue vibrator. He remembered the conversation with Stephen earlier. He dropped his shorts with the magazine still in hand on that same page. He took the pre cum coming out of his head and teased his hole. Soon he had his index finger in himself. He groaned at the pain and added a second finger. This time he couldn't help but moan with the pleasure of his own fingers. He pumped himself and was trying to hit his prostate. He dropped the magazine and grabbed the vibrator and eased it in his now stretched hole. Once he got adjusted with the large toy in him he pumped in and out getting a rhythm going.

He hadn't turned the vibration on but it felt so good, he was holding back his moans. That was until he finally hit his prostate. He screamed in pleasure but covered his mouth, leaning forward to rest his head on the closet door. He rested his hand and felt the warm, smooth skin of his best friend. He looked up and Puck was giving this devilish smirk and Finn was fleshed with embarrassment. Puck stepped closer to his soon coming friend and pressed his body against Finn's. His body was so warm and hot; Finn took his free arm and wrapped it around Puck, touching the small of his back. Puck took hold of the vibrator and turned it on full speed. Finn yelped and latched his teeth into Puck's shoulder. Finn's walls were tight around the vibrations, his stomach was aching and his cock was firm in-between him and Puck's stomach. Finn gripped Puck's back and dug his nails into him. Sure to leave marks. Slowly Puck thrust the thing in and out of Finn. He was so close that it hurt. With Puck's other hand his twisted the head of Finn's hard on making him jump in pleasure. With a swift move, Puck dropped his shorts revealing his lonely member, with Puck's dick touching Finn's he bucked his hips and started grinding against Finn's throbbing dick still giving Finn the good vibration and motion in his ass. The pace picked up and Finn threw his head back wanting more of this unusually kink. This was Puck's opportunity to kiss that wonderful jaw line of Finn's. A moan escaped Finn's lips as he felt Puck's lips on his neck now sucking, and leaving a mark for him tomorrow morning. Puck's hand was traveling through Finn's back and up to his hair, aggressively pulling his hair. He pulled Finn's head down to kiss those lips of his. Finn was lost in the head but just wanted more of the grind and thrust and touch of his best friend. Finn took his lingering fingers and teased Puck's glory hole, still keeping the kiss intact. Finn's body was aching for a release he needed. Puck gave small whimpers and moans into Finn's mouth as Finn's tongue was venturing through his mouth. Puck took hold of both throbbing dicks in one hand and stroked them both. That was the last thing Finn needed. He bucked his hips and spread all across Puck's stomach and chest, some hit the bottom of Puck's chin. Finn helped Puck with his aid and stroked harder with Finn and Puck screamed and did the same with Finn's work shirt. Puck turned the vibrator off and slowly took it out of Finn. A small whimper came out of Finn. When Finn looked at his mess on Puck, he was in shock that he just had sex with his best friend. Puck took a step closer pressing his body to the shirt to clean off and lick the sweet taste off Finn's chin and neck. Finn wanted to pull him off but he also wanted his friend to continue to lick his sweet spot on his neck too. Once Puck pulled away and put some shorts on. He lifted Finn's shirt up to wash it. Finn was now left where he started, in Puck's closet alone and in need of some clothes to wear. His mind cleared when he heard the fire alarm going off and the smell of smoke, He pulled some shorts on and rushed downstairs.

The fire was spreading through the kitchen and Puck wasn't in sight. Finn knew that in order to get to their laundry room you had to pass the kitchen. The first thing that came to mind was to call for help. He grabbed the house phone to get the fireman. And ran past the kitchen to the basement door. He opened it and found Puck bleeding and spread out on the floor. Main question was, why did Puck go into the basement when he saw the fire? He raced down the steps and kneeled to see how Puck was doing.

"Puck please say something? Tell me what happened." Finn shouted, he could hear other people up stairs putting the fire out. He examined Puck's body and found the blood source coming from a knife in Puck's stomach. "Help, Please help me!" Finn shouted, the guys opened the door and pushed Finn out of the way helping Puck onto a gurney. Finn followed the paramedic outside. All of Puck's neighbors were terrified and he saw the little neighbor kids and their mothers in tears. The fire wasn't the worst thing but something or someone was in the house and he knew Puck would not just ignore fire to do a load of cum covered clothes. He hooped in the ambulance truck and grabbed hold of Puck's hand. He looked into his friend's eyes and he saw the scared look in Puck's eyes. Something went wrong. In the cold white hallway Finn waited and he was searching for his mother. He really wanted to have his mother here. He could hear screams from Puck's room. They were getting the knife out. There were probably bruises because it looked like he was shoved into the basement. The doctor came out and Finn was saddened and didn't want to look at anyone but Puck.

"Are you Puck's brother?" The doctor asked. He looked up and the name tag said Mrs. Thompson. Great it was probably Michel's mother. "Wait aren't you Finn Hudson?" Shame and guilt sunk in his gut. He just nodded. "Well, Finn I can only allow family members but we can't connect his parents."

"His father left him and his family when he was little and his mom is out of town. Can I please see him?" Finn asked softly.

"Yea sure, and Finn…" Mrs. Thompson spoke.

"Yes ma'am?" Finn turned his head.

"My son talks about you constantly." She said. "I could tell there was a lot of seaman on your friend. But I won't tell him."

"Thanks Mrs. Thompson." Finn forced a smile to her. He walked in to see Puck wrapped in bandages and he looked like he was in too much pain. "Puck are you okay? What happened?" Finn took a seat next to his friend. His friend was taking deep breaths.

"Finn remember when my dad was going to kill my mom and sister, well he had a mask on but I remember his voice. Finn he was after me, he wanted to kill me." He huffed; it hurt him to even talk about his father. "Finn…I never want to see him again" Finn saw a single tear fall from Puck's eye. Finn squeezed his friend's hand tight and gave him the same look he did when they made a pack to stay the best of friends since fifth grade. Puck smiled a little. After a good hour Puck was free to go and Finn carried him half way to his house. Once back in Puck's house, the boys sat on the couch. The kitchen was a wreck and both were hungry.

"Maybe we should go to my place." Finn broke the weird silence.

"Sounds like a good idea." Puck said. Puck got his phone and a couple of other things. He made sure the doors were locked and he had the house key.

* * *

I wanted to throw in some drama of some sort! Plus you got hot Puck/Finn sex. If you haven't already read my Kurt story, you should! And please if you have any ideas or comments about my writing, tell me. XD

So tell me...did you like it? did you love it? or did you hate it?


	10. Don't Pretend

Author's Note: My computer took a turn straight to computer heaven, and our family got a laptop. With both my sister and mother having to be on the laptop for so long just to do their stupid farmville, petville shit. Of course I'm just giving excuses. So you should just enjoy my stories as I update them. XD

Disclamer: I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does and he is genius! Nor do I own any music lyrics in my stories.

* * *

The ride to Finn's place was silent and a bit awkward. The boys sneak in from the back door leading to the kitchen. Puck went straight to the frigde. Finn went to check on his mother. But once he turned the corner to the living room he saw his mother cuddled under Mr. Fabary's arm.

"Oh my god, Mom!" Finn yelled. Mr. Fabary jumped and dewrinkled his sweater. He grabbed his keys and walked out the door. "Mom how could you do that? To me, to Mr. Hummel?"His mom was shocked and noticed the burns and the damage clothes.

"Finn what happened?" His mother brushed the ashes of his shoulder.

"Don't turn this around. If you would have answered your phone, you would have been at the hopsital with me. Puck's kitchen caught on fire and I was scared for my life. I needed my mother to help me. I was alone in the cold hopsital hearing my best friend screaming for dear life as a knife was being pulled from his stomach." Finn was still yelling. Puck stood behind him claimly rubbing his shoulder. "But instead you were doing who knows what with my ex-girlfriend's father." His mother was tearing and Finn had tears coming down his cheeks as well. She tried to hug her son but he denied her and lead Puck downstairs to his room. He grabbed a couple of pillows from Kurt's bed and sat them on his bed. Puck was already under the covers keeping warm. Finn came from the bathroom with a moist towel. "Sit up" he said with a claim tone. Puck didn't want Finn to yell anymore so he did what he was told.

"Dude, I'm sorry about your mom" Puck said with a hiss as Finn pressed the towel on the forming scare on his chest.

"It's not your fault." Finn said cleaning the dry blood off his friend. Puck couldn't help but be turned on by his friend touching his chest with a moist towelette. "There much better. I'll be back with some sandwiches okay" Finn said heading upstairs Puck nodded and laid on the bed. Thinking about what happened earlier before the fire made Puck hard. _Think of something sad, Something weird. Kurt in a bikini. Haha Kurt washing Finn's car. _Puck ran his hand over his body. _Kurt was squeezing out the sponge over his pale body. _Puck groaned with his little fantasy dream. Even Kurt turned him on. _Finn is now in the picture with denim shorts. Nothing else. Him and Kurt squeezing the same sponge with their bodies pressed against each other. There was a magically wind blowing through both of the boys' hair. Finn is facing Puck and mouths 'I love you'_ Puck threw his head back on the pillow and moaned like a little girl, gently touching to think of his car wash fantasy with Kurt and Finn.

Finn was making a couple of sandwiches for him and Puck. His mother was wrapped in her robe and walked in.

"What are you doing sweetie?" His mother asked.

"Making sandwiches. You know since Puck's kitchen caught on fire and all that jazz" Finn said slamming the door shut to the refrigdrator.

"Finn you know I love you and you know I care about you, please forgive me?" His mother hugged him from behind.

"It's hard for me to keep secert about you and Mr. Fabary and I love you mom. Just the fact that he was over here and how much Burt cares about you, it hurts. I just…I have lots of things going on and I need some space. I need to think" Finn said grabbing two cokes out and heading back downstairs. At the turn of the steps he heard whimpers that kind of sounded like Rachel. But he was shocked to see his friend twisted around his blankets and touching himself. Finn didn't want to ruin Puck's moment so he sat the plate and drink on his end table and he sat on Kurt's bed just enjoying his sandwich and watching Puck moan like a girl. His friend was now screaming out but mumbling his words. But Finn heard one word and once it was repeated, Finn slammed down his coke. "Puck really?"

"Finn…how long have you been sitting there?" Puck sat up right sweat coating his body.

"Like I don't know seven minutes. Dude were you seriously having a fantasy about Kurt?" It was clear Finn didn't hear Puck eight minutes ago when he was squeezing his dick calling out Finn's name. Puck sat there looking at his sandwich with a bit of awkward-ness. "Answer me one question. Did you uhh…did you think of Kurt earlier? You know before the fire?" Finn asked with curiousity. Puck was nervous about telling Finn about his secert love for him. He took a bite out of the sandwich.

"Kinda" as he chewed his sandwich. Not that talking about how a friend helps his other friend masturbate with a huge dildo up his ass. The look on Finn's face wasn't plesent but let not really disappointing

"Didn't know you had a thing for Kurt. In fact I didn't know you had a thing for men." Puck felt his stomach knot up.

"Well I have curiousities." He simply said to Finn. More the the awkard silence filled. "You won't tell any of the guys will you?" He asked.

"As much as I want to tell them about your girlish moans I'm still your best friend and don't worry I have curiousities too" Finn gulped down the rest of his coke. "So uh you can go ahead and sleep in Kurt's bed if you want I don't care. But you have to make it perfect afterward." Finn told Puck as he took the plates. Puck went to Kurt's bed and as he laid down the scent of cranberries overwhelmed him and he was in love with the scent. But he always loved cranberries as a kid too. As the boys fell asleep Puck couldn't help but hate himself for not telling Finn the truth of why he joined the little love affair. He wanted to wrap his arms around Finn but he didn't want anymore awkward moments between him and Finn. Maybe if he just slept besides Finn then it wouldn't be as awkward.

Finn woke up with his arm draped over Puck's chest. But Puck looked so peacefully. It reminded him of Michel when Michel didn't walk away after their first time. Behind the badass cover Puck was a great guy when he wanted to be and that is why him and Finn are best friends. But Finn didn't have those deep wrenching feelings about Puck. Not that he knew of. Maybe they were blossoming to him because he watched Puck sleep for two minutes. Not to mention about last night. Puck finally woke and stared at his friend.

"Sorry about last night" He spoke

"Like I said, it's not your fault and you know I'm fine with you having feelings for Kurt. But you could've told me first." Finn said.

"I know, I shoud have told you in the first place. We've been through too much to lose our friendship over sexual thoughts" Puck chuckled. Finn joined his chuckle.

"Yea we have been through worse" Finn said. "Did you just want to stay at my place for awhile, until you think it's safe." His mother came down stairs with a smirk on her.

"Puck I just finished watching the news and they caught your father. He is going to jail. If you want you can stay here til you feel comfortable going home." She offered. Puck nodded "Oh, Kurt and Burt are coming home tomorrow night, maybe we can clean the house, bake a cake?" She asked.

"Puck and I could make the cake." Finn told his mother.

"Great, I will go to the store and get the baking supplies and you two could clean the house up." She walked up the stairs.

"Cool if I take a shower first?" Puck asked. Finn didn't reply he got up and tossed a towel and a clean outfit. When Puck was in the bathroom, Finn went upstairs and started cleaning the living room. He did a load of laundry and started cleaning the kitchen. Puck cleaned the other rooms then sat at the kitchen table. Finn's mom came home after about an hour and a half. The boys helped her with the groceries. The boys went back down and played some Call of Duty then past out. The next morning Puck was shaking Finn frantically. "Dude I don't my work clothes, can I borrow yours."

"They are in my closet. My keys are on top of my desk. Don't break my car." Finn slurred waving his arm in the direction of his closet.

"Thanks I'll be back around 2." Puck said. Finn had three days from work so he just wanted to sleep. Eventually Finn got up, showered, and went up stairs to check on his mother. She wasn't in her room or in the living room.

"Hey mom, where are you?" Finn spoke into the phone. He could hear some heavy breathing then a wasted sound of a hello. "My please tell me, you are not at Mr. Fabary's?"

"No I'm not sweetie. I want out with the girls last night. I was going to inform you but you and Puck were past out." He wasn't going believe this. Not after seeing him in his house. He could hear a rusty man in the background.

"Whatever." Finn hung up the phone. He hated this feeling. He hated the fact that his mother was actually cheating on Burt. He really was starting to grow on him. And Kurt was practically a brother now. Well, soon they were going to be close friends. He was going to ask Kurt when he first had sexual feelings for men. Still not the point. His mother was loving and god knows what else with Mr. Fabary and it is going to break Mr. Hummel's heart. The right thing to do would be to tell Burt about the little affair. He slummed on the couch and soaked up the scent of fresh air. Puck came home with a blank banner and some paint. "Dude, how did you know? I was about text you for those."

"I just had a feeling." Puck answered.

"Can't do it in here. I don't want to ruin the carpet." Finn said getting to his feet. They went in the garage and laid out the banner. Puck had only got black and blue but, it would do. It took a good hour to finish the Welcome Home sign. Plus Puck perpaselly splatted paint on Finn. Finn wasn't going to take that shit. So it turned into black and blue paint war. Some ended up on Finn's car. But they could clean it later. Finn really want to bake them a cake. Of course that is what you get when you end up watching Cake Boss with your Aunt Jackie. So they washed their hands and grabbed all the baking tools.

"So what are we going to bake?" Puck asked. Finn wanted to do something new and interesting. "Dude we should make an ice cream cake." Finn raised an earbrow and went to the freezer. Perfect Marble ice cream with vanilla cake. Topped with colorful whip cream frosting.

"Sounds perfect. I'm not sure what Kurt thinks about ice cream cakes. But I want to bake this." Finn said. So they started cracking eggs, whisking, adding all the main igedrients. As Finn was cleaning the counter, He felt something hit his face. It was light and powder-like. Flour of course. When Puck wasn't looking Finn took an egg and cracked it over Puck's head. Some stuck in his newly grown mohawk. This led to more flour and frosten on the boys.

"Bitch" Puck yelled taking his shirt off and wiping off the blue frosten and egg residue. What Finn didn't see coming was the rest of the cake batter being poured over head.

"Dickface" Finn yelled. He pulled his shirt off and wiped his face. Then flicked it on Puck's chest. Puck looked pissed and stepped closer to his friend.

"Lick it" Puck demanded.

"No I don't have to." Finn said in a girlish tone.

"Lick it now Hudson" He demanded again. Finn closed the gap between him and Puck and licked some of the batter off his chest. He continue to clean off Puck's chest. Nibbling on his nipple ring. The same girlish moans escaped Puck's mouth. After Finn was done on Puck's chest he traveled down Puck's abs that we covered in some egg and frosten. Kissing off the sticky but delicious substance off. Kissing the rim of Puck's pants. Finn paused and stared at the growing tent in his pants. He sighed and stood back up. Puck shifted a little and opened his eyes. Finn could see the lust in his friend's eyes. "Finn why did you stop?"

"I think you should go home" Finn told his friend.

"Finn did I do something wrong?" Puck asked softly.

"I really don't think we should hang for a while." Finn said as he walked out with Puck. The car was again silent but it was filled with tension.

* * *

So tell me...did you like it? did you love it? or did you hate it?


	11. Back in Black

Author's Note: Another part up. It seems like everytime I'm typing out chapters of my stories my sister comes in and asks if I can play Super Mario Bros. Wii. I can't deny Mario Bros.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does and he is genius! Nor do I own any music lyrics in my stories.

* * *

They pulled up to Puck's place and before Puck opened the door he looked at Finn.

"I don't know how many times, I can apologize to you. But you're the only true person that cares about me. And you know that." He then got out of the car and got into his house.

Once inside Puck looked at the disaster in his kitchen. He started cleaning and his brain was trailing back to the main mistakes that happened which caused Finn to flip out in the normally clam way he did. He shouldn't have told Finn to lick that batter off his chest. But it felt so good. Damn it. Puck really fucked up this time. Finn probably wasn't going to talk to him. Not even look at him with out thinking how slutty Puck was. "Fuck"

No music, just silence as Finn drove back home. Puck got frosting on his seat, he didn't care. Or did he? The only thing that matters is that Puck is at his place now. Finn couldn't try any tricks on Puck and it should be that way between two best friends. But that cake batter was really delicious. No, you shouldn't have sexual feelings about your best friend. Even if your best friend is incredibly toned, and muscular. No you love Michel. _Why can't I just have normal feelings instead of having sex dudes, and licking forsting off my best friend and wanting to take his hard cock in my mouth?_ Damn it. He pulled into the garage to find that the Hummel's were back. He noticed that his mother was home finally. "Fuck"

As Finn walked into the house, all of the family was sitting down eating the cake that he baked.

"Finn what is that?" Burt asked.

"Flour, Cake batter, eggs, blue frosting, and blue paint." Finn said. "Mother when did you come home?" he said giving a smirk at his mother.

"What is he talking about Carol?" Burt asked.

"Oh well I had to go to my sister's house. She has been very sick lately." His mother spoke. Finn rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen. He cut himself a piece of the ice cream cake. Got a glass of milk and went downstairs. Kurt entered the room about five minutes afterward.

"Hey Finn. Great cake. Carol says you baked it." Kurt complimented.

"Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. Puck and I made it." He said drinking some of the milk. His voice was clam but had a bit of attitude into it. Kurt could tell something was up.

"Did you miss us?" Kurt questioned.

"Yea I did actually miss you. And Burt of course. But I've had a horrible summer already. You seem like the only normal human I can talk to." Finn sighed as he finished off the cake.

"Oh I almost forgot." Kurt said as he grabbed something out of his bag. "My dad said it would be best if I hide it somewhere safe that way Carol wouldn't find it." He said as he opened the box with the huge ass engagement ring. Finn's eyes widen then he flopped backwards on his bed. It was like it was cued, shortly after seeing the three carrot diamond Burt came down.

"So Finn, is this good for your mother?" Burt asked

"Yea It's perfect." He muscled out.

Three weeks. One more until Finn is back in school. He never told Kurt, He hardly wanted to do any family activity. He knew his mother was doing something with Mr. Fabary because she would say she is going to his Aunt's house for the weekend and return fresh and smelling like rich filth. Disgusting, rich, hateful filth. Like told Puck didn't speak or hang out with him in the time frame. Every time at the store when he would see Michel his stomach ached. Rachel was over-baring and was dominate when it came to the almost daily sex. The only thing or place that made Finn the happiest was work. But when he had to close with Puck, it made everything come back to him like a ton of bricks. He wanted to just end his life. Out of nowhere he wanted to go to the mall with Kurt. Or what he calls 'retail therapy' Not that it was annoying hearing him and Mercedes talk about the latest Mac Jacobs line or whatever. Walking past Spencer's, Hot Topic they went into American Eagle. Finn had loads of money for new clothes. Finn was browsing and saw Matt looking at the graphic shirts.

"Matt hey" Finn said casually.

"Hey man, haven't seen you in a long time dude. How've you been?" Matt asked. Finn actually smiled.

"Decent I guess." Finn replied.

"Yea, I understand man. Puck not talking to you and Rachel breaking up with you. It's crazy." Matt spoke.

"Ah..me and Rachel are still together" Finn remarked.

"Ah…dude are you sure?" Matt questioned.

"Yea, I'm sure, I know my own girlfriend. She loves me and she can't get enough of me." Finn was getting a little angry.

"My bad dude, I should go" Matt slurred together his words and started walking out of the store.

"No…you're not. Is Rachel planning on breaking up with me?" Finn asked.

"Well rumor has it that Santana told Brittany who told almost everyone from school on facebook that Rachel broke up with you." Matt said.

"Okay then. Well I'm going to see my girlfriend, Rachel, who still is my girlfriend." Finn said heading out the store. He texted Kurt saying that he went to Rachel's and will be home soon. Once at her place her father answered the door. "Is Rachel home?" He nodded his head and Finn went upstairs. Rachel was recording her daily song blog or whatever. "Rachel people are saying that you and I broke up. Is it true?"

"No, Finn I don't plan on breaking up with you. I love you. I'm pissed too. I hate this as much as you do." Rachel yelped.

"Really! Okay good." Finn spoke and kissed her forehead. Then kissed her lips and trailed down to her neck. Sucking on her collarbone.

"Finn my dads are…"Rachel gasped as Finn pressed his hand on her inner thigh.

"Shh..." Finn pressed a finger to her lips as he slowly took off her panties. With the other hand plamming her breast. Finn slipped off his pants and boxers. Her moans matched to Puck's girlish moans. He lined and teased her cunt.

"Finn…please" She begged. Finn rammed into her hard and strong. Repeating the method again and again. His grunts were out shining Rachel's breathless moans. "Yes…Yes…Finn.."

"I'm right there with you.."Finn said giving her two more pumps and spilling into her. Rachel was left catching her breathe after the major orgasm she had. Finn was zipping his jeans.

"Finn that was incredible." She stroked his shoulder. "Even though it was a bit sudden. I love it. I love you Finn"

"Love you too" Finn said. "I got to go though. I don't want Burt freaking out." He gave Rachel a quick peck and drove home.

Finally school started, Finn was happy to be around the tons of people in the hallways. The Cheerios, the teachers, Glee Club, friends, the smell of b.o and axe in the locker rooms. But once he was in English he started to hate it all. Puck walked in, then Rachel, and to top off his almost perfect day, Michel walked in. His glance was more like a slow motion scene in a soap opera. His muscles were ripping out of his shirt and the slight grin/frown on his face really tied in. He could feel his dick grow hard just by staring at Michel. _Finn…Finn…Finn_

"Finn you okay" Kurt snapped him out of his trance. Finn turned his head to Kurt. Kurt sat himself next to Finn. Finn couldn't think straight throughout the class. Kurt noticed Finn's happy member. Then he tried to figure out who Finn was truly staring at. Logically he thought Finn was fantasizing about a quick two pumps in the closet with Rachel. But he noticed Puck staring at Finn. He knew Finn and him weren't talking. Maybe something happened? Once he turned his head, he saw the nicely scuplted Michel. Kurt's mouth dropped, he really wanted a piece of that ass. Michel turned to Kurt's direction and gave a sexy smirk. Kurt turned his body sharply to Finn.

"Hey there, Don't think I didn't see you drooling over me." Michel said to Kurt at his locker.

"I…I…" Kurt was lost for words.

"Aren't you Finn's some what close brother?" Michel asked.

"Yea, wait you know Finn?" Kurt asked.

"Him and I hung out over the summer when you were gone." He replied. "Tell him Michel said hi"

"Yes, of course." Michel winked and walked away from Kurt's locker. Was he flirting with Kurt? When and why was a gorgeous and ovesaly gay guy hang out with Finn?

* * *

So tell me...did you like it? did you love it? or did you hate it?


	12. Soaked

Author's Note: Another part up. So now instead of Mario Bros. it's more of Wipeout! Which is cool but sucks at the same time. So please Enjoy this new chapter. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does and he is genius! Nor do I own any music lyrics in my stories.

* * *

When Kurt got home, He noticed that Finn was getting ready for work. He was still confused about the gay Michel saying 'tell Finn I say hey' thing. Did Finn and him have a thing? Why? Wait..why must Kurt think that all men can get along and be together and fuck each other. Third period he thought for a second, maybe Finn and Puck hooked up but that was his gay mind telling himself that. Before forth he had to fix his problem before Mercedes found out about his growing problem.

"Hey Finn, this new guy Michel says hi" Kurt says as Finn goes into the kitchen for a water.

"Really?" He speaks.

"Yea, apparently you and him hung out over the summer when I was gone." Kurt said. All Finn did was gulp down the water.

"Talk to you later. I have to go" Finn replied throwing the the bottle in the recycling can. Was Finn avoiding this talk about Michel with Kurt. Kurt started doing the laundry and put away the clothes. He put Finn's clothes away and found that he left his laptop open and online. One pick wouldn't hurt. He was still logged on to facebook. He had a private message with Michel in it, the conversation was over a month ago.

_-Michel: Hanging with Mercedes again?_

_-Finn: Yea, we got cool bracelets for HRC._

_-Michel: Really that's awesome. When are you and I going to hang again?_

_-Finn: Sorry been hanging with the guys and Rachel most the time._

_-Michel: But Finn, I miss you_

That last line got to Kurt. He could tell that Michel was gay. By the way he was talking to Mike during lunch. He misses Finn. Since when and how were they best buddies. Even Puck didn't say he missed Finn. He would just punch him and call him a Lima Loser. But that was their way of friendship. This seemed different. He looked on Michel's page and found his cell. He typed it in his phone. He shut down Finn's laptop and went to his room with his clothes. After neatly putting his things away he messaged Michel. Within ten minutes Michel was over at the Hummel/Hudson residence.

"So Finn is where again?" Michel asked. "And why did you want me over here?"

"Finn is at work and I wanted you over here because I wanted to get to know you. I hear you want to be in Glee." Kurt gestured him toward his room. They sat on Kurt's bed. Michel was a bit antsy at first but Kurt did have an adorable look to him. And those eyes. Kurt asked him to sing to him and so he did.

_And you've had enough  
Searching for love  
And you miss the touch  
Of someone new_

Soaked to the bone  
Sink like a stone  
I will take you home  
It's not the first time  
It's not the worst crime  
Our souls will be OK

"So...you think I could get into Glee?" Michel asked nervously. Kurt was stunned, shocked, amazed. "Kurt?" Michel wove his hand in front of Kurt to make sure he was still alive. "I should leave" Kurt shook his head out of his trance.

"No, don't go. That was pure brilliance there. I loved it. I..We would love you in Glee Club." Kurt stood up to face the boy. But sadly Michel was freakish tall like Finn but had an amazingly sculpted body like Puck. Not that Kurt would stare at Puck in the locker rooms but not the point. "Do you want something to eat?" He asked in a somewhat seductive manner. Michel loved Finn but there was a chance to move on, and he wouldn't pass down a good make-out. He took a step closer and put his hand on Kurt's warm cheek, staring deeply into those blue-green eyes of his.

"I'm starving" He spoke as he inched his lips towards Kurt's. The smaller boy whimpered a little before the connection of their lips. Warm arms wrapped around Kurt and he had his hands wrapped around Michel's neck. Backing slowly to the bed so when Kurt's legs hit the edge of the bed he eased both of them on the bed. Still connected to the lips. Michel hand was trailing down Kurt's side to the waistband of his tight pants. Slight gasps escaped Kurt's mouth. Causing a pleasurable moan back to him from Michel. Once they broke from the hungry kisses, Michel went straight to Kurt's pale long neck and started creating marks that would take weeks to heal.

"Oh..my." Kurt breathed heavily. He thought he was turned on at the beginning of the day but this was almost to much. Michel had pinned his arms over his head as he kissed Kurt all over his wonderful face, landing the last kiss harshly on his lips. He could get even. He bit the bottom of Michel's lip and with command Michel groaned and opened his mouth wide for Kurt's tongue to enter.

"Kurt...Kurt...Oh my Michel!" A voice from afar came out of nowhere. "Are you kidding me!" Michel sprung up as well as Kurt.

"Finn, I was...uh Kurt and I were just..." Michel stattered. Kurt got up and grabbed Michel's hand. Michel looked down to Kurt and smiled.

"Finn I wanted him over here. Get to know him" Kurt answered to Finn's sudden shock.

"Get to know him...how by getting in his pants?" Finn shouted. "Get out of my house Michel!" Michel was heading up the stairs, hurt and disappointed.

"No Michel don't go" Kurt shouted. "Finn this is mainly my house still and he is staying."

"No you don't know Michel and he is leaving this house now" Finn said trying hard not to look back. He could tell Michel was hurting inside and it would hurt him to see that.

"No, I invited him and he is my guest. He's staying." Kurt yelled.

"I don't care if he was your guest, he's leaving." Michel was torn between the boys, tears were falling from Finn wanting him to leave so he just left the two boys to argue. It took the boys a good two minutes of bickering to figure out that Michel left.

"Look what you did. Michel went home because you didn't want him here. But apparently you two were buddy-buddy over the summer. You're jealous that I'm hanging with him aren't you?" Kurt shouted.

"You don't know the first thing that happened over summer." Finn shouted then flopped on Kurt's bed. Frustrated and upset Finn brushed his hand through his hair and scratched his eye. Kurt gently sat on the bed.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Kurt asked in a soft tone.

"Michel and I hooked up over the summer." Finn sighed as he straighten up "And then I broke his heart and I...I don't know what I'm feeling" Finn spoke.

"Seems like you care about him. alot...maybe even love him" Kurt nudged Finn's shoulder. Finn responded with a smile.

"I do like him alot and he made me so happy. I was able to cuddle and talk about things I would never say to Rachel. It's like he understood me, even though I was new with the whole gay guy sex life and stuff." Finn started venting and told Kurt about how he started liking guys and everything and what happen at the mall and the party that was thrown. He didn't mention anything about his mother cheating on Kurt's dad just yet. Once he finally got to catch his breathe, he felt like he was floating on air. Like all of the guilt of breaking Michel's heart was lifted off his chest. Kurt didn't say a word which left Finn scared a little bit.

"Wow..that's pretty intense. Why didn't you say something earlier when I got back home?" Kurt asked with much concern for the newly gay Finn.

"Because I was to worked up on emotions and um..." Finn paused was Kurt ready to hear what Finn had to say about the soon to become family. "Plus my mother was cheating on your dad." Finn said in one big slur.

"I'm sorry what was that? Cause it sounded like you said your mom was cheating on my father." Kurt repeated. Finn looked at Kurt with hurt and sorrow eyes. "You're kidding me? Your mother is cheating on my father." Kurt got up and de-wrinkled his vest. "Please tell me it isn't so"

"Sorry but it's true. And I hate that she is doing this. Everytime she goes out of town to my aunt she is umm...well you know" Finn told Kurt. Something was different about Kurt. He looked like he was about to beat something up. He went to his closet and got his coveralls. "What are you doing?"

"I need to do something that can keep my mind clear." He said he stripped down to his underwear and got the coveralls on. He put on a white v-neck and walked upstairs. Finn followed him to the car and to the shop.

"Hey kids.." Burt started wiping his hands off with his towel.

"Any projects for me?" Kurt interrupted his father.

"There's a Chevy that could use some fixing in the back. Kurt what's wrong?" Burt asked. Kurt didn't listen he just grabbed a rag and went to the back. Burt looked as confuss as Finn did. Both followed him to the back. "Usually when Kurt gets upset he does this. Finn what's going on?" Burt asked. Finn just kept quiet. Burt put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Son, tell me what's wrong?"

"It's nothing dad, don't worry." Kurt said face towards the engine.

"Kurt" His father cried out

"What dad, there is nothing going on. No one is cheating on anyone. No one okay" He yelled bunking his head against the hood of the car. "Fuck"

"First off, no cursing you know that Kurt, second of all who is cheating on who?" Burt asked.

"Look Burt you are really cool, fun, caring, and a great father figure but I need to tell you that my mother has been seeing Mr. Fabary when you two were gone." Finn says to Mr. Hummel. "And I didn't want to tell you but it hurts me seeing how happy you are with her when she doesn't have the mutal feelings for you, but I was scared that you would kick us out, and I really started warming up to you guys. And Kurt is an amazing guy and a great almost step brother. I just wanted to say that before anything else happens. I love and respect you guys" Finn calmly said with his fists shoved in his pockets.

"Now what a minute, I hate hearing that I'm being cheated on but you are like a second son I've wanted. And if she wants to be with Mr. Fabary I'm totally fine with that. I'm just glad you told me before I proposed to her. You did the right thing and you are welcome in the Hummel residence anytime." Burt said securing his arm around Kurt. Kurt smiled at his dad then both Hummels smiled at Finn. Finn was speechless and was about to shed a few tears. He inched closer to the father and son and the three hugged it out.

* * *

So tell me...did you like it? did you love it? or did you hate it?


	13. I Like It

Author's Note: I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does and he is a genius, still I don't own Glee. Nor do I own any music lyrics in my stories So Enjoy XD!

* * *

So after closing the shop down with Kurt and Burt they pick up some chinese and head back to the house. Finn's mother was out at his 'aunts' house. It was one night that Finn felt totally happy with himself. He felt like he fit in with the Hummels, it was like the same feel he had when him and Michel smushed. Once done eating, Kurt and Finn went to Finn's room to talk.

"So...I normally don't ask this but how was the sex?" Kurt asked softly like if anyone was going to hear him.

"Wonderful, It was crazy amazing." Finn spoke, he truly loved that moment of his life. It was one of those nights that he would never forget. Of course this conversation would be alot more awkward if it was months ago. But it finally felt good to talk to someone about his sexual feelings toward men and he was glad Kurt was cool with it. Of course he knew Kurt was going to be cool with it. Now there was few gay teens around the farm town. "You aren't going to ask me to fuck you, are you?" An eyebrow rose.

"No..No that would be weird. True I had a thing for you, but you are like my brother now." Kurt said. Even thinking about it now is making him cringe. Yes Finn was attractive but after the fights and words thrown from each other it's not the same. If Finn would have came out of the closet last year they would've been the hottest couple at McKinley High. Well, in his mind.

"I just have one question for you Kurt. See I have strong feelings for Michel and he is amazing but I'm with Rachel, and she makes me happy and sex with her is good but it has never compared to the wonderful night I had with Michel. With Michel it was like making love to him. And everytime I have sex with Rachel I picture fucking Michel. So...am I gay or bi?" Finn asked hastily. He didn't want to mention his day with Puck. That could be a conversation for later.

"Well, I think you know who you are. But you are afaird because you weigh yourself on other people's opinions. So you tell me...are you gay or bi?" Kurt asked. Finn looked into his blue eyes and thought long and hard.

"I'm...I'm gay" Finn whispered. "I'm gay for Michel" He shouted. Burt was passing the room in the hall as he heard the phrase. He opened the door.

"What's going on here?" He asked. Finn jumped up and hugged Burt.

"I'm gay and I'm proud" Finn yelled shaking Burt's shoulders he ran to the door, but stiffened around the doorknob. He didn't know who to tell first. The Hummel's knew and seemed happy with the situation but he couldn't tell Rachel or any other friends. He could tell Michel but he would assume that he would still hate him after the whole breakup thing. He turned around to find both Hummel men in the hall, arms folded, and grins that hid some devilish plan.

"Come on" Burt spoke pulling the keys out of his pocket. The boys were soon in the car and heading to Mr. Fabary's place. Finn was hesitant at first but knocked on the door. Mr. Fabary opened the door with a robe on. Something went down but not the point. Burt and Kurt were a step behind Finn.

"Finn what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I need to talk to my mother, can we come in?" Finn questioned Mr. Fabary.

"W...We?" He stuttered and the boys went into the living room. Finn was calling for his mother. She was wrapping herself in a blue robe. Burt was hurt to see her all dolled up for another man. He could see the hidden lingerie before the robe was completely tied on.

"Finn, Kurt...guys what are you doing here?" She questioned.

"Mom I couldn't wait to tell you this but over the summer when you've been gone with Mr. Fabary I met someone and I think I'm in love." Finn started out.

"I know you love Rachel sweetie but why did you bring Burt and Kurt over with you?" She questioned once again.

"No it's not Rachel mother and don't worry I told Burt about our poor sick aunt. And by the way she called saying that she wants us and our _family _to visit for Thanksgiving. But I was going to say this...and I will. Mom I"m in love with a guy named Michel Thompson and I'm proud to say that I'm gay." Finn finally got that off his chest.

"Finn are you sure?" His mother asked

"Yes mom I'm sure about it. I truly care about Michel and things with Rachel just don't feel the same" Finn paused "Like you mom. It's obvious that you want to be with Mr. Fabary and I'm not going to tell you who you should be with." Mr. Fabary looked like he was about to slap Finn.

"Yes that is so true Finn, in fact I was going to ask your mother if you and her would love to move in?" Finn was shocked by the way he had asked the question, even his mother was shocked. Finn was pretty sure that Mr. Fabary hated him since he was serenading to Quinn about having his child. Which was a complete lie. Finn didn't want to move in with Mr. Fabary, it would just be awkward and ugh...he didn't even want to think about it.

"Really!" Finn's mom questioned her so called boyfriend "Of course we would"

"MOM" Finn yelled. This special moment was turning into a nightmare. "I don't want to move I feel comfortable at the Hummel's. And you're really throwing away a good guy like Burt for this idiot that kicked his daughter out because of the pregnancy? The same idiot that hooked up with that strange tattoo lady that lives behind liquor store? Mom!"

"Finn I love Mr. Fabary, and believe me Burt you are something special but I lost my connection with you." Carol spoke up. "Don't worry Burt, Finn and I will be out by Sunday."

"No..I don't want to move again." Finn shouted.

"Finn please stop shouting. Mr. Fabary has a hot tub" Carol cuddled near Mr. Fabary rubbing his stomach.

"If you really want to stay with Mr. Fabary count me out. I don't want to be a part of this. I wanna stay with Kurt and Burt." Finn soften his tone.

"But sweetie, you're my son" Carol said coming to Finn to hug him.

"You live your little fantasy mom but I want to live my life. And that's with Mr. Hummel and my friends. You know I was actaully excited to become Kurt's step brother. But apparently you don't want to be with Burt so it's cool. I'm living with the Hummel's, you can stay here. I don't care" Finn separated from his mom. Burt replaced Finn waiting to talk to her.

"Carol it's pretty clear you want to be with Fabary, and we've had some great times. Just remember that I will always love and care for you" Burt said kissing the palm of her hand. It was Kurt's turn to same something but he stayed at his same spot.

"Carol it's been fun helping you with your wardrobe. And you were the closest thing to a mother I would ever have." Kurt was about to tear up but he held those tears. After the guilt trick, Carol was still and silence. She wanted to be with Mr. Fabary no matter what. But she wanted her son by her side. But it was to late because when she was going to say something to the guys, but they all left.

* * *

So Tell me... did you like it? did you love it? or did you hate it?


	14. You're So Gay

Author's Note: I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does and he is a genius, still I don't own Glee. Nor do I own any music lyrics in my stories So Enjoy XD!

* * *

Carol wanted to be happy with Mr. Fabary but she also wanted her son to be happy. She guessed he was happy, coming out of the closet and everything. She needed to sleep on this. She wanted to be Finn's mother that tried to do right with him.

"I'm proud of you Finn" Burt said to him while starting the engine. They drove in silence. Until Lady Gaga's Boys Boys Boys came on. XM Satellite radio is so ingenues. Both boys started humming the tone..Kurt started the first verse.

_Hey there sugar baby_  
_Saw you twice at the pop show_  
_You taste just like glitter mixed with rock and roll_  
_I like you a lot lot_  
_Think you're really hot hot_

Finn went into the second part. Singing to Kurt's ear. Burt was trying to zone the boys out and concentrate on the road.

_I know you think you're special_  
_When we dance real crazy_  
_Glam-aphonic, electronic, disco baby_  
_I like you a lot lot_  
_All we want is hot hot_

Finn was loosing himself to the music and dancing in the back as both of them hit the chorus. Not alot people knew this, but after the Lady Gaga assignment he looked up some of her music and was really intriguing. So he was closet Gaga freak so to say. He felt so gaga when in his red outfit. Hell Kurt didn't even know that the reason of his silver gaga was ruined, was because Finn tried it on when he was doing his mall crawl with Mercedes or whatever. But as he was bent down to pick the wig back up he ripped the rear of the pants and then he tried getting out of it and the zipper ripped off. Then it went down hill from there. He would have fixed it but he didn't know how to sew. He could have just hand it to his mom but then she would ask what he was doing with the outfit in the first place and he didn't want to explain that he was channeling his inner gaga.

_Boys boys boys_  
_We like boys in cars_  
_Boys boys boys_  
_Buy us drinks in bars_  
_Boys boys boys_  
_With hairspray and denim_  
_Boys boys boys_  
_We love them!_

Burt was thinking what he was getting into taking care of another gay boy. But Finn looked happier then any story Carol has told him. Knowing who you really are does make you happy. Hell Burt was the happiest when he is fixing an old station wagon. It brought back so many good memories. Finally back home again. Kurt and Finn rushed downstairs. Burt following several steps back.

"Okay Finn, you know my rules around the house but just to be clear you and Kurt aren't going to you know..." Burt balled up his hand and tried not to picture the entire image. Kurt was shock to even think that, especially since his father was thinking that was strangly disturbing. Finn's mouth was wide open and collected the stuffed air in the basement. He didn't like Kurt. He never liked Kurt. Just because he was gay didn't mean he was going to fuck Kurt. He was going to fuck Michel endlessly.

"Mr. Hummel please. Kurt and I are too close of friends to think that. I'm just glad I can finally talk to someone that knows what I'm going through." Finn spoke. Kurt nodded.

"Okay.. I'm going to bed. Not too late" He said heading up and shutting the door.

"Wow, can't believe my dad was thinking you and I were seriously going to have sex." Kurt spoke

"What! I can't believe you aren't thinking of sex with me. You had such a crush on me last year. Question, how does it make you feel that I'm in love with a dude and finally come out of the closet?" Finn asked.

"No questions needed for the fact that I did have a thing for you. But now that your are out of the closet, I feel like we are on a new level of friends. Like best friends almost. Even though we are both gay. It's not like you and Puck have sex sessions! You know it's just weird now. It's weird that I even felt that way for you. I pretty much just fell into the same trap Rachel and Quinn did. But I'm over it." Kurt exclaimed.

"Cool at least we got that settled." Finn said. He wasn't ready to tell him about the whole cake scene with Puck. Once again another time. They pretty much ended up talking about what porn that caught Finn's eyes, and the many different closet cases that could be at school. Both replied with Azimio and Karofsky. They were always together, it was creepy. Him and Kurt even made a game to were if they hear both names in a sentence, they would laugh and yell Hot Stuff. Or if they were near the two boys and they said buddy to one another that they would wolf whistle. Something to play with most of the glee members. The next day was a boring Sunday, Burt was working and Kurt and Finn were told to clean the house. Rachel didn't bother calling. No body called. Weird! Hell Mercedes didn't even text Kurt for a quick mall run. Soon they were done with their chores. Finn suggested they take a run, Kurt agreed. This gave Finn time to tell Kurt more about Michel and what happened with him and Rachel at a party he threw when they were gone.

"And you manage to get the house that clean. Nice." Kurt replied to the whole story. "So how are going to get Michel back."

"Not sure yet, all I know is that I want to be with him and I need to end things with Rachel." Finn spoke as they entered the near park.

"Are you serious Finn?" A voice from behind him spoke. Both him and Kurt turned around to find Rachel with that sad puppy look that he could never say no to. "You want to break up?" Kurt looked at Finn wondering what he was going to do or say.

"Rachel...I was..a...thinking.." Finn was clearing his voice to finally tell her about Michel.

"Who is she! Because I will give her a verbal piece of my mind." Rachel yelled. Finn was thinking on how she was going to verbally abuse Michel.

"Rach, she is a he. Rachel it just doesn't feel the same between us and" Finn paused, the slight confused look on Rachel was close to tears and Finn a gut wrenching feeling. "I'm gay" Her eyes widen and were waterly.

"Oh...really! Are you sure?" Rachel spoke softly. Finn thought she would understand, you know since she had two gay dads and everything.

"I'm sure. I mean, not that I didn't feel happy around you and you listen to my problems and what not. But I've falling in love Rachel, and I know it's hurting you inside but you are one of the coolest girls I've ever met. And I don't want to lose you as a friend." Finn said in a low whisper. Rachel sighed heavliy.

"Okay, I do care about Finn. Too much some times. So since you're gay, I will support you and stand up for you, and of course I will still be your friend. Just remember I still love you" Rachel hugged his mid section. Finn returned the favor by wrapping his arms around her. "Just one more thing, who is the lucky guy?" She looked up to him.

"Well, you know Michel Thompson the new guy. From the zoo?" Finn asked Rachel. Rachel remembered Michel all right. She took adventage of the big dick he had at the party.

"Oh yea, I remember him." She simply replied. "I'm happy for you, Finn" She broke away from his body, He looked so happy to hear that she was okay with him being gay and loving Michel. She really didn't want to ruin that smile of his. So she waved goodbye and walked off.

"That was surpirsingly, the most touching, sweetest thing I've ever since." Kurt said wiping a tear away. Finn just smirked and they walked back home. The next day at school he got out of his car and caught up with Artie.

"Uh..Finn did you tell Rachel about you and Michel?" Artie asked.

"I told her, I was gay" Artie's eyes widen slightly.

"Well she told everyone, and when say everyone I mean including your jerk of friends over there" Artie spoke.

"I don't care, I'm happier then ever" Finn answered while walking towards the entrance.

"Hudson!" Karofsky yelled, last night Kurt said keep your head held high and don't back down. "I hear you are finally out of the closet. I knew it" He cracked his knuckles and balled his fists.

"At least I came out of the closet, unlike someone I know" His eyes darted to him and Azimio. Kurt was standing next to Artie a few feet behind. All Kurt could do was laugh, Finn turned his head and smiled. Kurt then gave the two closet cases a wolf whistle.

"That's it, you and Hummel are in the dumpster in tee minus three seconds." Azimio shouted smashing the side of the dumpster. The team got closer to the Gleeks, about to man handle them into the trash fill dumpster. Finn took a blow to the stomach but returned the favor, Kurt ended up kicking Azimio where he hurts the most. But they didn't noticed how the other hockey jocks took Artie away. With Kurt and Finn against three jocks they got them down to the ground. Both high fived each other. Almost half the school was staring, jaws dropped, eyes widen, half dropped their big slurps. The crowd also had most of the Glee Clubbers, including Michel. Kurt was looking around for Artie,

"Finn, where's Artie?" Kurt asked. Finn looked around and had a feeling on where Artie might be. They checked the portal-stalls no sign of him around. They went into all the bathrooms, then went into the guys locker room. Kurt heard the sound of running water and Finn went to the showers. Artie was ducktaped to the wall of the stall and the water was freezing cold. Finn turned the shower off and Kurt was removing the tape. Water was dripping off Artie's hair and his clothes were clinging to him. He was shivering. "I have some spear clothes" Kurt said getting them out of his gym locker.

"Artie we are so sorry, We were trying to.." Finn stated.

"You were in the middle of Azimio and Karofsky. I understand. I'm happy that you two stood up like that. Plus I was able to punch the balls off Sanderson." Artie smiled. Finn joined the smile taking off his clothes, and rolled him over to Kurt's locker.

"Holy shit Artie" Kurt spoke. Finn questioned Kurt's curses. "You are fucking huge, I figured you would be shrilled up but damn" Finn didn't even notice he was just helping Artie out.

"I tend to masturbate in cold baths" Artie had said a little to much. Kurt had a slight grin on him. Finn smacked his arm.

"Ouch.." Kurt yelled. The boys helped Artie into the spare clothes.

"Oh..hold on" Finn said swiping Artie's hair over and smoothing it out. "There, you look like a sexy vampire geek"

* * *

So Tell me... did you like it? did you love it? or did you hate it?


	15. Sexy Time

Author's Note: I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does and he is a genius, still I don't own Glee. Nor do I own any music lyrics in my stories So Enjoy XD!

* * *

So the boys rolled out of the locker room and the jocks were hurting, protecting their private parts from the two gay men. Which was odd, considering the fact that the jocks should scare the homosexuals away. It felt good seeing the fear in their eyes. Finn liked the feeling of badass, and from the looks of Kurt he liked being badass about this as well.

"Woah, what the hell Artie! You look stud-like!" Puck said passing the guys.

"Thanks I guess." Artie replied. The rest of the day was long and boring until they were in glee practice. Once Finn entered the room everyone was clapping and giving the boy props. Matt and Mike got up to him and man hugged him.

"Yo, we got your back man!" Matt spoke. Mike simply nodded.

"Thanks guys." Finn said. Then Michel stepped in and everyone was now in their seats awaiting, the scene ahead at them. Finn grinned at Michel. "Hey" He whispered.

"Hey...," Michel's lips looked moist and tempted to be kissed.

"Well, I was going to tell you personally, maybe even sing to you. But since you know, and the whole school does all I want to do is kiss you." Finn stepped closer to Michel inches away from his lips, foreheads pressed together. Everyone was now chanting for them to kiss. "What we had over the summer was amazing and something I've never experienced before. But I loved every single second of that. And I love you" Finn could see those lips linger into a small grin. His hands around Finn's neck. He was waiting for a verbal response.

"I love you too, Finn" Michel mouthed. Finn was smiling a stupid big grin before kissing the boy. He missed those lips so much, they stayed connected for a while, until their tongues were roaming. Mr. Schuester broke it off before the class went into some weird masturbating circle. They took their seats, eyeing each other. Finn's seat was on the other side of the room and he looked over to see Michel with the same grin on. He looked down at himself and sighed deeply. He looked back and Michel stared with so much lust and mouthed _'Back seat'_and motioned a blow job figure. Finn bit his bottom lip and waited for the end of practice. It was dragging on and on. The dance steps were making it hurt. Main reason of that being that they are learning to swirl their hips and Finn was getting distracted by the way Michel was doing the move perfectly. Finn was biting his tongue and bottom lip that it was starting to bleed. Once Mike started break dancing with Schuester, Finn had his opportunity to dance near Michel and take hold of his hips, and grind his erected pants against Michel's ass. Michel swirled his hips around feeling the erection growing even harder. Finn was holding in his groans. Once Schuester spun around he noticed the two and turned the music off. It took almost two minutes for them to notice the music was off and they pulled away.

"Sorry, Mr. Schue" Finn said.

"I'm happy for you two but seriously save the time for later okay. I say this Santana and Brittany as well. That goes for all the couples in this room" He said. All the students nodded in agreement. "Good, now you all are dismissed." Everyone grabbed their bags and headed out the door. Finn and Michel eagerly running out of the room and flirtatiously pushed each other til they got to Michel's jeep. Finn could hear the rest of the club were cheering them on and he could hear Puck yelling for Finn, but he needed to get rid of his problem before talking to Puck. Once Michel opened the back door, Finn pushed him down to the seats, kissing his neck and raising his shirt while still licking and nibbling on his neck. Michel thrust-ed up pressing his groin with Finn's revealing his girlish moans.

"Tell me what you want" Michel spoke in a seductive tone.

"I want you to suck my big ass cock" Finn hummed to Michel roughly grinding against Michel for more friction. Michel flipped Finn over to his back and undid his pants and yanked them down, letting Finn finally breath from the restricting clothes.

"Someone really missed me" Michel said kissing the head of Finn's erected dick. Then dipping his tongue in the slit and along Finn's length. Another moan escaped from Finn as he scermed underneath Michel wanting him to go all the way down.

"Oh..yes I missed you so much..." Finn's voice was getting higher by the tone, when Michel started sucking Finn off. He was holding onto the back of the seat for dear life, with his other hand tangled in Michel's hair. Pulling him further down on him. He could hear a slight gag from Michel but he was so focused to getting off and the way Michel was swirling his tongue. It was touching the underside of Finn's dick, that sweet tongue making sure to get every single inch of Finn's big dick. He then had his teeth grind against Finn when pulling up slowly making Finn gasp, thrusting himself back into Michel's mouth, hitting the back of his thwart and released his load into his glorious mouth. Michel shallowed every seed of Finn's, moaning sending a slight vibration around Finn's dick. Michel straddled Finn and wiped his mouth. He smiled down at Finn, who was trying to awaken from his minor black out. "Seems like someone missed me too" Finn pointed to the waiting member in Michel's pants. He undid his jeans and those flew at the back of the jeep with his underwear. He took two fingers and teased Michel's glory hole and entered roughly, pumping in and out.

"No..lube?" Michel screamed out the lube once Finn had half his dick in Michel. He was holding the headrest of the passanger seat and the clothes hanger. Finn got a slow rtythm going not to hurt Michel too much. Finn's hands roaming his chest under the shirt. "Finn.." He moaned. "Faster...please"

"Hmm" Finn moaned pumping in a little harder than last time. "What did you say!" He heard clearly to go faster but he wanted to hear Michel's voice some more.

"Finn, faster" He moaned. And on command Finn went faster and buried his head into Michel's neck leaving his mark on him. He got a faster momentum. And was going in deeper and harder. He shifted a little higher and the next thrust was a successful one. Michel scream out Finn's name. He brushed his fingers up Michel's arm and gripped his hand. Going harder at that same angle, both boys moaning and groaning. The jeep was moving with them. Michel took his death grip off the handle bar, and started stroking himself. "God Damnit... Finn" He shouted and Finn pushed in hard for one last time and shooted his second load in the other boy. While Michel was was making a mess on the car door and seat. Finn collapsed on the seat leaning his head on the other door. Michel leaned back and aligned his body with Finn's so his head was resting on Finn's shoulder. Both chests raising and falling in sync "Finn"

"Yes, Michel" Finn wrapped his arms around Michel's waist.

"You're amazing" He replied kissing his lips tenderly. It wasn't a hunger type kiss or a hot kiss to linger into a makeout session it was just a nice, sweet kiss.

* * *

So Tell me... did you like it? did you love it? or did you hate it?


	16. Still Around

Author's Note: This is my last chapter for my Finn story. It's dragging on too much, but I'm thinking of making a sequel for Puck's love affair for Finn. Please give me your thoughts. I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does and he is a genius, still I don't own Glee. Nor do I own any music lyrics in my stories So Enjoy XD!

* * *

Once dressed again, Finn got home and straight to the shower. Even though he wanted to keep the sex smell on him, he was sure Burt would be slightly disturbed by it. He found Burt watching Deadliest Catch.

"What's for dinner?" Finn asked seating next to him

"Chicken Enchiladas" He replied, "They should be done so go get Kurt."

"Yes, sir" Finn got up and want down stairs to hear the sound of skin slapping. Mainly jerking. He took another step down and he knew it, Kurt was masturbating. Kurt was actually a good size. Maybe he could help him with a man. That would be cool. Double dating and everything. He cleared his voice and Kurt jumped pulling his pants up. "Dinner!"

"Two minutes please" He said pulling his pants up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to..." Finn started.

"No worries. It's not like I was getting horny from two hot guys kissing and shaking the jeep. It's chill." The last part of the sentence went up a notch.

"I couldn't hold it in." Finn said. "Maybe I can...I can hook you up with umm...Puck probably?"

"What! You're joking right! I'm not that desperate." Kurt yelled. "He's not even gay"

"Oh...I dought that" Finn whispered. Kurt just rose an eyebrow at Finn once he was out of the bathroom with a pair of sweats on.

"Whatcha talking about Finn?" Kurt asked. Damn he should really keep his mouth shut most of the times.

"After dinner okay" He said. Kurt just gave him same confused look from when he mentioned Puck. Both boys went upstairs and helped set the table and getting the drinks. They all ate in silence until the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" Finn got up to the door. Carol was at the footstep. "Hi mom" He wasn't surprised, he knew she would come around some time. He gestured her into the kitchen, He got a plate for her and a glass of ice tea. The sounds of forks scrapping plates was too much.

"I have something to say" Carol spoke for the first time she arrived. "Finn, I'm happy for you. I will always love you no matter who you date. And if you truly want to live with Burt and Kurt, I'm fine with that but I'm happiest with Mr. Fabary, and I hope you understand Burt. So I come to conclusion, Finn you can stay here and I will be here over on the weekends, we can still have the mother/son relationship you still have sweetie."

"I'd like that mom. But I really don't want to hang with Mr. Fabary. Kay?" Finn bothered to ask.

"Of course" She smiled. They got up and shared a loving hug. Finn could have sworn he saw Burt shed a tear. As they stepped apart, both kept on a mile long smile. "While, I guess I should get going, you two have school tomorrow, and Burt you must be exhausted. You work so hard. So I will see you all later" She said.

"Yea, definitly. Love you mom" Finn said hugging his mother again. Soon, she left Burt and Kurt were in the living area, Burt was about to continue his Deadliest Catch marathon. Once Finn shut the door, Kurt sprung up and brushed his shirt off. He followed Finn to his room. Kurt shut the door quietly. Finn took a deep breathe.

"So Finn, you need to start talking." Kurt flopped on the bed. Crossing his arms in front of his chest and crossing his legs. His gaze not leaving Finn's eyes.

"Right...Who was I talking about earlier?" Finn played dumb, he really didn't know how to tell Kurt that Puck and him had sex in his closet when a big purple dildo was up his ass.

"You know who!" Kurt spoke harshly.

"Ohh...Puck..well. Okay so over the summer as I was experimenting, I was over at Puck's after work one night. I had to find clothes so I was in his closet. A box of porn fell, and one thing lead to another, and I was being jerked off by Puck and had a dildo up my ass." Finn soften his sentence near the end. He looked back at Kurt who was like a wide eyed Ms. Pillsbury. "But I really don't find Puck attractive. I mean his my friend. It's kind of weird and creepy."

"What the hell! I'm gone for a month and there is a bunch of gay sex. Damn it!" Kurt flung his arms over his head. "You want to tell me who else maybe gay in our school or in glee club."

"Well, Artie said he had fantasies that were never fullfilled." Finn answered. Kurt hummed and arched an eyebrow. "Wait, you have a thing for Artie?"

"He is extremely nerd sexy." Kurt said.

"True, I'll give you that." Kurt got up and want to his room. Finn slept like a child. The next day, he saw Michel in the parking lot. He gripped his hand and both walked to the building happier then ever.

"Finn, I love you" Michel said as they past the dumbass jocks near the dumpster. Finn couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too Michel" He spoke giving him a quick but sweet kiss. They can hear some of them make gaging noises but it didn't matter. Once at each other's lockers they soon had to seperate for their classes. Finn was about to head to history when he was pulled into a jantior's closet. "What the hell?" It was soon dark and then the light when on. "Puck!" He couldn't say anything more as Puck pressed his body and lips against Finn's. He shoved Puck to the other side of the closet. "Dude I'm with Michel"

"Finn, listen. Here me out for a minute." He spoke.

"Fine, go ahead. One minute" He respond.

"Okay, you are like my best friend. No one can replace you, and you kind and sweet, and you care about everyone no matter what. Finn I've falling so hard, I never thought I could like, let alone love a guy. But I love you. The thing we had in the closet and when we baked the cake. I wanted you so bad. I lied when I said I liked Kurt. I like...love you" Puck took another step closer. Finn opened the door and stormed out down the hell.

"NO! I'm with Michel! I love Michel, Puck. Just get over it" Finn yelled.

"Finn, please." Puck was following him to Finn's class. "I love you" All the students that were in the hall at that time looked at Puck and Finn. He was about to go down on his knees.

"Dude, look at you. Your Puck, Noah Puckerman. The badass that beats up nerds and throws Kurt in the dumpster. You're just afaird that you are losing your best friend to a gay man. Making up this lie. It's stupid" Finn yelled at Puck.

"First off, I haven't beat up a nerd in weeks. And I haven't thrown Kurt in the dumpster ever since I started glee club. And you think that I'm lying when I was kissing your neck, when I was pumping that dildo up your ass, when I was jerking you off. The only thing I lied about was all the times you found me masturbating dude. I lied when I said I was so hot over all the glee girls, or over Kurt. I care about you Finn, and I know you care about me. Finn Hudson, I love you and the whole school can know that because I don't care." Finn was slightly embarrassed when he was talking about the sex they had. Michel was already in his class but this was going to get around and he would have to explain to Michel. How could Puck say all this.

"Don't talk to me. Don't come over to my house, I don't want to see you. I'm happy with Michel. Leave me alone" Finn shouted. Soon everyone was whispering and heading to their own classes. The door slammed in front of Puck and he was left alone in the hall. Hurt, heartbroken, and about to burst into tears.

"Okay Finn, your wish is my command" He spoke to himself and walked out of the school.

* * *

So there it is. The final chapter. Tell me what you think. Did the story bore you? What were your favorite parts? I just need to know if I need to improve on anything else for other stories.

So Tell me... did you like it? did you love it? or did you hate it?


End file.
